Nosy Fucking Fiance
by Hacked by Banana BOI
Summary: Edward's fiancé is very nosy indeed. This will only lead her to become entangled with Sebastian and Ciel and all of the secret work they are doing. At first she is a pest, but she is becoming a big threat to Ciel. This only stops when her secrets are exposed as well and her weak heart belongs to Sebastian. SKIP TO CHAPTER 14 PLEASE!. May have sexual moments. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

GODDAMMITT, I TOLD YOU MOFOS TO GO TO CHAPTER 14, MAYBE 13. This is a completely different

story right here from what the description gave. I have two stories in one. The one right here, before

chapter 15, is the one that sucked and I'm just too lazy to delete it. If you want to read the story that's in

the description, go to chapter 14, and maybe 13 if you like announcements. Good day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now Meyrin, Lady Elizabeth are you watching as well?" Scarlett said as she added multiple spices to the roast. "Yes, Scarlett, I am watching." Elizabeth said as she watched Scarlett. "Alright then, you now add a bit of pepper and then some of this." Scarlett said as she displayed a bottle filled with peppers. "Won't that make the roast especially hot?" Meyrin said as she watched Scarlett douse the roast with the juices the peppers emitted. "No, not at all, you see these peppers are a special kind. I do not know the exact name, but I do know that if you add this spice to anything, it will make it 10x better." Scarlett said as she began to add a pinch of salt to the mix. "Excuse me, but what do you ladies think you are doing?" Sebastian asked, taking them all by surprise. All three of them quickly sped around to face Sebastian, trying ever so hard to hide their work of spices on the roast. "Why, Sebastian what do you think we are doing. We are just spicing up the roast you fixed for Christmas Eve dinner tonight." Scarlett said as she painted a huge smile across her face. "Do tell me what you mean by 'spicing up' the Christmas Eve roast?" Sebastian asked, slightly annoyed by their actions. "You know, just adding a few spices to make the roast that much more enjoyable." Meyrin said as she nervously tried to smile. "Well, you ladies go attend to the party preparations, and I will attend to my duties in the kitchen." Sebastian said as he slid an apron over his masculine figure. "Yes, Sebastian." Scarlett and Meyrin said simultaneously as they rushed out of the kitchen. Sebastian only grinned in amusement as he watched their fleeting figures.

Scarlett had been a guest at the Phantomhive manor for over a week now, and she had settled in quite nicely. Her behavior was still quite peculiar to Sebastian and Ciel, due to what she really was. Sebastian was quite intrigued by her and her behavior, she was indeed a strange one and he liked to watch her actions. She never seemed to do what he expected; she didn't seem to be here for the young lord, or for any other reason. Her presence here seemed to be of total coincidence, and yet it couldn't. So Sebastian watched her closely, trying fiercely to find her motive for being here, but it seemed as though she had none. Sebastian watched Scarlett hang the decorations, and found himself asking why she would do such menial things when she was what she was.

"Any news on Scarlett, has she shown any abnormal behavior at all?" Ciel asked as he took a sip of his tea. "No, my lord, I have not seen her display any ill will towards us, and I still do not know her motive for being here." Sebastian said as he cut a slice of cake for Ciel. "Well, watch her the whole night; make certain she does not offend any of the guests. Before the night is over I would like to know what exactly she is, and why she is here. Am I clear?" Ciel said as he brought a piece of cake to his lips. "Crystal sir." Sebastian said as he walked out of the room.

"You two get down from there and come choose your dresses for tonight." Elizabeth said as Scarlett and Meyrin turned around to see her. "But Sebastian told us to hang decorations?" Meyrin whined slightly as she made her way down the ladder. "Certainly choosing a dress for such an occasion as tonight over rules doing chores? Scarlett, get down from there and come choose your dress for tonight, you simply cannot go in that maid's outfit of yours." Elizabeth said as she looked up at Scarlett, who was still decorating. "Who said I would even attend the Christmas ball tonight? I would much rather stay in my quarters, than attend this ball. I can barely abide such festivities." Scarlett said as she came down the ladder. "Come now, you will be in my company tonight, you are a dear friend to me, I'll make sure you will have a good time tonight." Elizabeth said as she took both of them by their arms and almost dragged them to the dressing room.

"I swear Elizabeth, you're going to kill me!" Scarlett managed to say as the corset around her waist squeezed her tighter. "Come now Scarlett, it's just a corset. For such an occasion as this one, you must wear a corset to be presentable. I am sure a silly corset shall not cause the end of you, look, Meyrin is wearing one and she is not complaining at all." Elizabeth said as she laced the corset even tighter. "Yes, but I am not Meyrin." Scarlett said as she dug her nails into the bed post. "Just stop complaining and let me lace your corset." Elizabeth said as she pulled on the corset strings.

When all 3 of them finally left the dressing room, all 3 of them were the most beautiful girls you have ever seen. Elizabeth wore a scarlet dress that had lace lining the neckline and sleeves. Meyrin wore an emerald dress that had ruffles and ribbons. Scarlett wore a lavender dress that had lace sleeves and a silky texture. Elizabeth made Scarlett wear her hair in a beautifully long braid, rather than the bun she always seemed to wear. They all were equally beautiful in the dresses they wore, all them were quite ready to go to the Christmas ball as well.

"Have the guest started arriving yet?" Ciel asked as Sebastian put his blue coat on. "Yes, most of them have alread arrived, all of them are waiting on you sir." Sebastian said. "Good, let us go to this rechted thing." Ciel said as he opened the door and and Ciel made their way down the stairs and into the ball room where everyone was gathered and talking. Elizabeth's eyes were gleaming when she saw Ciel. She let out a squeel of excitement as she began to run to him and take him in a tight embrace. Elizabeth always was excited when she saw Ciel, she always wanted to embrace him. After Elizabeth was done embracing him, he put her arm in the crook of his and said, "Let the dancing begin," in his best festive voice. Instantly the room was filled with wonderful music and festive dancing. In the middle of the room Ciel and Elizabeth were dancing, Elizabeth in the lead and Ciel practically tripping on his feet. Meyrin and Bardroy were trying to dance, but you could certainly tell both of them had no experience in dancing. Scarlett was left alone, but she payed no mind. Scarlett always valued the time she spent alone, it let her think about all the things she seemed to push to the back of her mind, all the things that poked and prodded her into deep thought. Scarlett's lace sleeves held snugly around her arms and the soft to the touch, lavender dress she wore complimented her figure quite nicely. If she made any sort of movement the silky petticoat she wore under her dress would rustle make a fair amount of sound, so Scarlett preferred not to move. She felt completely out of her element, for she never liked social affairs, or practically anywhere there was a fair amount of people. "It seems we are the only two with out partners. Would you like to dance?" Sebastian said, catching Scarlett off guard as he extended his gloved hand to her. "I am sorry, but I do not dance. I prefer to embarrass myself when I am not surrounded by people." Scarlett said as she took a sip of the cold tea in her cup. "Nonsense, any woman can dance when they have as great a partner as I." Sebastian said as he took her hand in his and almost dragged her to the ball room floor. He took her right hand in his and put his other hand around her waist, making her blush. Scarlett had never expected to be swept off her feet like this. Scarlett could barely look away from his face, she was too scared to look at anyone other than him, because she knew that almost everyone was staring at her. Everyone was watching her make a fool of herself, everyone saw how she could barely dance. Before she knew it Sebastian had led her to the middle of the floor and everyone was most certainly watching. As they danced and danced in circles, Scarlett took quick glances at everyone in the crowd of people that were dancing and watching her and Sebastian. Sebastian looked down at the young girl before him and smiled in amusement as he watched her become embarrassed. The music then sped up and Sebastian sped up his pace as well. This caught Scarlett off guard and she could barely keep her pace. She then felt his grip around her waist tighten, a burning sensation immediately followed. He was pressing down on her almost healed wound, it burned and stung greatly. The expression she wore displayed the great pain she felt and she looked up at Sebastian to make him see she was in pain. Scarlet looked up at Sebastian only to see a smile on his face, she then realized her was purposely doing this. Sebastian then bent down and and whispered into Scarlett's ear, "What is your business here, demon." Scarlett then forgot about the pain he was putting her through and felt nothing but shock. He was not supposed to know just yet, she couldn't tell him her business here, no not yet. Scarlett was certain he was a demon as well, and she was certain he had made a contract with that discontented, young boy. Scarlett moved her hand from Sebastian's shoulder, to Sebastian's neck and pulled him closer until her lips almost touched his ear and said, "Come with me, I will explain."

The cold bit at Scarlett's arms but she couldn't feel it. She stood facing the beautiful garden, everything was blanketed in snow and seemingly purified by it. Sebastian stood a few yards behind, watching Scarlett intently. "Explain your being here and yourself." Sebastian almost ordered as Scarlett removed her glove to reveal black nails, and bent down and picked up a handful of snow. "I am quite complicated as you can probaly already see. I am a demon, I am impure, yet I am pure. Yet I am what I loathe." Scarlett said as she clenched her fist, feeling the bitter cold sensation of the snow in her palm. "I am of the Darcy clan. My father was a horrid demon and my brother a power hungry moster. They ended up killing one another in a battle shortly after I was born. I was one of my father's dirtier secrets. When I was born an angel captured me. He said I was unholy, I was impure, I was a demon. He said I was bathed in sin the moment I was conceived and convinced me that I could be purified. And so I was, I am pure I harbor no hatered, I harbor no sin. I hold sympathy for all. I can't consume souls, I am a demon, yet I am not. I still crave souls though, but I can never bring myself to make a contract. The angel who had purified me, then told me I was an abomination under the law of god, I was neither one, nor the other, therefore I must die. He then plunged his blade into me, but I was too quick before he could strike me again and I made it here. The pain, the suffering this boy has endured drew me here. The pain he feels, is too much for anyone to endure. His soul with be bitter, if you consume it now." Sebastian then said as he stepped closer to Scarlett, "And how is this any of your business?" Scarlett then turned her head to face Sebastian and answered, "Because if you allow me, I can make the boy die with love, with some form of peace in his soul, which will make the purity of him be even sweeter. I wish simply to relieve him of his pain, of his suffering." Sebastian stepped closer to Scarlett and said, "Then make a contract with me. Promise to me that you will be loyal to my wishes and to make the master's soul even sweeter than it already is. You must promise never to difile this contract with lies or it will be the death of you. Your loyalty will be to me and this contract until I devour the master's soul." Sebastian then slid a ring onto Scarlett's 3rd finger of her right handand it instanly tightened around her finger, never to let go. Scarlett then said in a feeble voice, "I promise."

{If you have any questions or comments about the story please tell me. I will try to answer them to the best of my ability. I know I may of made this story a bit confusing and hard to follow so please comment if there is something that doesn't add up or if something is wrong.}


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel awoke to the silky voice of Scarlett. "Wake up young master; we have a guest coming today." Scarlett said as she poured a cup of tea. Ciel wiped the sleep from his eyes, removed the cover which he lay under and made his way onto the edge of the bed. He looked at Scarlett as she moved to dresser where all of his clothes lie. She was wearing a lavender colored dress with an apron over it. She wore as well, black, heeled shoes, and white stockings that went knee high. Her silver hair was in a bun, but much of her silver hair had already escaped, and so it gave the impression that she had neck length hair. "Ah, here it is. Young master, I believe you look absolutely handsome in this shirt." Scarlett said as she pulled a white shirt from the dresser where all of Ciel's clothes were kept. Scarlett then made her way back over to the bed, laid the shirt out on the bed, and commenced to dress Ciel. She pulled his sleep shirt over his head and discarded it. Scarlett took the clean, white button up shirt off the bed and put it on Ciel. The shirt was still open as she put his trousers on. As she did this, she pulled him closer to her and rested his head against her bosom. When she did this Ciel liked to close his eyes and think of his mother, for when she was still alive she would do the same. The things Scarlett would do at times seemed to always remind Ciel of his mother. At times Ciel would be both annoyed and delighted by this fact. Scarlett, once done with Ciel's trousers, moved onto his still unbuttoned shirt. She started at the bottom and moved up. Her supple fingers brushing against his chest made Ciel think of his mother again, she reminded him so much of his mother, it almost hurt to think about it. Before Ciel knew it, Scarlett was done dressing him and it was time to go down and eat breakfast. Ciel then made his way to the door and down the hall towards the dining room where breakfast was. Scarlett was just about to follow when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She let out a deep gasp at her appearance, and straightened her bonnet and tied the lace that was attached to it. How could she be so foolish as to run around with her bonnet lopsided.

Ciel and Scarlett entered the room and Ciel took his seat at the food covered table. Scarlett then turned her back to pour Ciel a cup of tea as Sebastian told Ciel what they were serving for breakfast. Ciel with his quick reflexes through a dart at the gossiping servants as Scarlett poured him a cup of tea. When Scarlett turned back around with the cup of tea in hand, Finnie was scurrying around the room holding his head. Finnie made his way to Ciel's side and asked, "Why'd you do that, master," as Ciel took a sip of his tea. Scarlett, not knowing what her young lord had just done behind her back, looked down at her seemingly innocent young lord quizzically. "What are you talking about? I did nothing." Ciel said calmly as he took another sip of his tea. "All of you, after breakfast you are to get straight to work, no idling in the kitchen. We are to have a guest tonight, and I do not intend on having this household look ragged. Now everyone get to work! Finnie, weed the garden, Meyrin, make sure this household is spic and span, Bard, start cooking, Scarlett, come with me, and Tanaka…" Sebastian said in a quite intimidating tone. "Yes, Sir!" Bard, Meyrin, and Finnie all said in unison as they all ran out of the room. Scarlett only smiled, poured Ciel another cup of tea, and said, "Yes, Sebastian. Excuse me master, I must attend to my duties."

"The house is spic and span in every way. The white roses are freshly pruned." Scarlett said as she arranged the beautiful white roses in the most wondrous of ways. "The silver is polished and the highest quality ingredients have been gathered." Sebastian said as he helped Scarlett set the table. "This will be one of the most extravagant welcomes our guest as ever received." Scarlett said under her breath while she put each plate in place at the heads of the table. "Yes indeed, this will be one the more elegant dinners that we have prepared." Sebastian agreed as he began to fix tonight's dinner._ Ring, ring_ the bell to the study went as both Sebastian and Scarlett looked up and sighed. "Why must the young master call on us as we prepare one the most spectacular dinners we have ever made?" Scarlett almost sighed as she left the room while Sebastian followed and slid his tail coat back on. They both made their way down the hall towards the study, oblivious to what the other servants were planning.

"This is our chance to get back at Sebastian and Scarlett. We'll show'em up so bad that they won't know what hit 'em. I'm getting mighty tired of Scarlett and Sebastian showing us up, well now they'll be the ones lookin' like idiots in front of the young master." Bard said to the other servants who shared the small space within the closet with him. "Scarlett and Sebastian can't always be perfect, can they? Well now we'll be the ones who are looking perfect." Meyrin said as she looked at her fellow servants. "Well let's do it then!" Bard agreed while Meyrin and Finnie exclaimed in unison, "Yeah!"

"I am a bit hungry; I would like something sweet to eat." Ciel said as he sat at his desk and looked both Scarlett and Sebastian over. "You shouldn't eat now master, you'll spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening." Sebastian answered as Scarlett shook her head in agreement. "I do not care about that, make me a parfait." Ciel answered. "I am sorry master, but I cannot allow that." Scarlett answered while Ciel responded with a begrudging expression. Ciel then got up from his seat and walked over to the window and said, "Well then, about that portrait in the hallway." Sebastian answered, "Yes." Ciel then continued, "Take it down." Scarlett and Sebastian both gave a bit of a gasp at this request, for they both knew who the portrait depicted. Seeing this, Ciel explained himself, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, and I am the head of the house now." Sebastian gave a smirk and bowed as Scarlett curtsied and said, "Consider it done, my lord."

"Now how exactly did this happen?" Sebastian asked, referring to the barren yard, the shattered dishes, and the almost completely destroyed dinner and kitchen. Scarlett was still in shock that all the hard work she had done was completely wasted. Sebastian wore a grin on his face to hide his rage so not to scare the servants. "I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed killer on the garden." Finnie answered forlornly, followed by Meyrin saying, I was trying to get the tea set we always use for guest, but I tripped and everything went to the ground." Bard then explained himself nonchalantly by saying, "There was lots of meat and it was gonna take a long time, so I just decided to use me flame thrower." When Sebastian heard this, his intimidating manner seemed to grow stronger and both Meyrin and Finnie exclaimed through their tears, "We're so sorry, we didn't mean to." Bard just stood there, trying not to be intimidated by Sebastian. Scarlett then began to almost sob, "Oh, and Sebastian our guest will arrive just after six, and it is 3:50. We don't have time to replace the tea set or find any premium meat. Sebastian, what shall we do?" This sent Sebastian into deep thought. "Calm down all of you, especially you, Scarlett. You all need to take a page out of Tanaka's book, and stop behaving like …" Sebastian was then cut off by a quick, brilliant thought as he looked at Tanaka, who was drinking his Japanese tea. "Everyone, listen closely and do exactly as I say. We must be quick about this. We might be able to save this night yet." Sebastian said as he took Tanaka's tea into his hand.

"How impressive!" the guest exclaimed as he looked upon the beautifully sculpted garden. "Hello Sir." All the servants exclaimed as they saw the guest. "Yes, this is a traditional Japanese garden." Sebastian said as he led the guest to the house. The servants then exclaimed in a fit of joy, "I can't believe we were able to pull this off! Look how mush 12 bags of gravel can do!" Scarlett then calmly walked over towards the door and said, "Of course we were able to pull this off, with Sebastian, we can do almost anything." Scarlett then continued on her way towards the house.

"The progress we have been making we've been making with the east India factory is quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top notch staff." The Italian guest said as Ciel responded, "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead, what terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn." For Ciel and his guest were playing a board game that interested Ciel much more than his guest. "Right now is the perfect time to begin expanding the company and begin building a strong labor force …" the guest said, but was interrupted by Ciel saying, "Go on, it's your turn." The guest instantly realized he was playing a board game with Ciel and fumbled for the die. He spun 5 spaces, and continued, completely disinterested in the board game, "Now, what I wanted to ask you, would you be willing to contribute 12, ooo pounds to help with the expansion." Scarlett gave a look of disgust towards the man before her. How sly he thought he was, trying to pull the wool over her master's eyes, no her master was much too smart to play into his greasy hand. Scarlett always had been disgusted by anyone who wished to lie or cheat Ciel; she always wanted to protect him from the greediness of others, though she knew full well Ciel could protect himself. "Lose a leg in the enchanted forest." Ciel said quite plainly as the Italian man before him scrambled through his thoughts trying to regain his sense of what was going on. "It is your turn once again, I lost a turn, remember." Ciel said as he watched the man before him squirm to find out what he was doing exactly. "Ah, yes I see. I move 6." The Italian man said as he rolled the die. "You don't, that's 3." Ciel answered as he spotted his opponents fault. "You lost a leg if you recall, now you only move half the speed you use to." Ciel said as his guest began, "Ah, I see, this is a gruesome board game, is it not. Well then, is there any way I can regain my lost leg?" Ciel then stiffened himself at this remark and said, "I am afraid once something id truly lost sir, no one can ever get it back," Ciel then snatches the man's board piece from his hand and continued, "Your body is consumed by raging flames." The man now squirmed in his skin from what the young boy before him had just said, and looked down at the place where his piece had landed, only to find it was true.

Bard cut another slice of raw meat from the burnt meat and looked at Sebastian, who stood in the door way and asked, "Is this how you want it?" Sebastian gave a glance over in his direction and answered, "Exactly." Meyrin then came running down the hallway with a load of boxes in her arms and at the same time screaming, "Sebastian, I found 'em." Sebastian then turned only to be faced with 5 boxes in midair as well as the falling Meyrin. Meyrin fell into Sebastian, whose hands held 2 boxes each and whose foot held a box as well. "Honestly, how many times have I told you not to run within the manor Meyrin?" Sebastian said as the red faced Meyrin looked up at him. She was utterly speechless. She backed away and began in a small voice, "Oh, I m so sorry sir, my glasses cracked and I can't see a thing." Sebastian then kicked the box that he was balancing on his foot onto the boxes that rested on his left hand and said, "Well, I believe these are the last ingredients we will need for dinner tonight. Now go relax, but remember I need you to do well, VERY WELL, at dinner tonight." Bard and Finnie then commented to themselves, "He seems serious."

"Pardon the interruption, but Sebastian tells me that dinner is served. We are to be eating in the stone garden tonight." Scarlett said as she made her way from the door to her master's side. "Yes, yes, I am sure that the dinner will be just as exceptional as the stone garden." The Italian man commented as Scarlett took Ciel's arm and helped him out of his chair. "It seems that we will have to continue this game later." Ciel said as he and Scarlett made their way towards the door. "Is there any point in doing so, it is apparent I am going to lose." The Italian man answered as he got up from his seat. "Nonsense, my master does not believe in leaving anything unfinished." Scarlett answered. "How childish." The Italian man said under his breath. Scarlett heard this and shot him a look of disgust. The Italian man then realized this and fumbled with his words trying to turn his rudeness into a compliment. Scarlett paid no mind to his feeble attempts.

"On tonight's menu is a dish of finely sliced raw beef donbouri (I tried to spell it right, but I didn't know how. I spelled it how it sounded), courtesy of our chef Bardroy." Sebastian said as a look of pure shock washed over both Ciel and the Italian man's face. Scarlett only shot Sebastian a look of rage, how dare he try to feed her master raw meat. She was not going to condone this, but what could she do? "A pile of raw beef and this is dinner?" the Italian man asked as he stared down at the bowl filled with raw meat. "Yes, but surely you have heard of it? For it is a Japanese delicacy, served only to the most admirable of guest. This is a token from our master to show his thanks for all you have done for him." Sebastian said as Finnie and Bardroy huddled in the bushes. "That's Sebastian for you." Finnie said as Bard commented under his breath, "Yep, that's our Sebastian, lying through his ass." The Italian man then exclaimed in joy as he ate almost all of the raw beef. Scarlett looked on at this in disgust, how someone could be so stupid as to be tricked into eating raw beef. She then saw out of the corner of her eye, her master raise his fork to his mouth. She instantly slapped the raw beef out of his hand and gave him a look of disgust. "The vintage we have chosen tonight was specifically chosen to compliment the flavor of soy sauce. Meyrin, pour them a glass." Sebastian said as he showcased the wine. Meyrin sighed and looked down at the ground. "Meyrin" Sebastian said once again. Sebastian then whispered into her ear, "Why are you just standing there, pour the wine." Meyrin was red as a beet and Scarlett could tell that Meyrin was afraid to pour the wine. Meyrin then took a few steps closer to the table and began pouring the wine. But she was missing the glass by a long shot and the table cloth was saturated in wine. Instantly, everyone's face turned pale and their expression blank, all of them except the Italian man who was oblivious. In one instant table cloth had vanished from the table and it was in Sebastian's hands. "Where did the tablecloth go?" The Italian man asked. "A spec of dirt, for it was most unsightly. We couldn't have that, now could we?" Scarlett said as she stood up and rested her hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Now think nothing of it, it is merely one our many duties as Phantomhive servants. Shall we continue this affair inside?" Scarlett continued.

"May we now begin to discuss the contract?" the Italian man asked as he seated himself. "Before we speak of such things, we must finish the game." Ciel said as Scarlett poured him a cup of tea. "Yes, of course, but I do have a pressing appointment to attend to so if we could…" Scarlett then cut him off before he could continue, "My master gets quite upset when he cannot finish a game, and he is a child after all." The Italian man then asked as the sweat dripped off of him, "If that is so, may I use your telephone?" "Of Course." Ciel answered. The Italian man hurried out of the room and towards the phone.

"Yes, I have already sold off the factory, all I need to do is pocket the extra cash. This child Earl will be easy to fool, I am sure of it. The employees? Who cares about them." The Italian man was then startled by something behind him. He turned only to be faced with nothing. He then goes back to his conversation with the other man on the phone. "Please, he's only a child." He Italian man then makes his way up the stairs that were dimly lit. he turns a corner an goes past the still hanging portrait. He pays no mind until he takes a few steps forward and turns around only to be faced with a ghostly pale face on the portrait. He lets out a gasp and fumbles up to the top of the stairs. He went down the dim hallway with his pace quickend. He then sees the ghostly figure and begins to run down the hallway. Ciel's words were haunting his mind and all he could hear was Ciel's words. In his haze of confusion and fear he stumbles down the stairs and twists his leg. The Italian man looks up only to again be faced with the ghostly figure and so he gets on his hands and knees and crawls away as fast as he could. H e then crawls into another dimly lit hallway only to be faced with Sebastian and Scarlett. They stood over him in an intimidating manner. "Surely you aren't leaving the manner just yet. We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet." Sebastian said as Scarlett began, "No sir, you must stay, the game isn't yet over. The young master will be quite disappointed if you don't finish the game." Scarlett said with an almost sympathetic grin on her face. The Italian man then turned himself around and made his way down the hall and into a dark room. He felt around until he found a cabinet where he could hide. He opened it and crawled in. Sebastian and Scarlett entered and made their way to the stove. "Oh, Look Sebastian, he has ruined my cake. I was going to make it special for the master. But I suppose my cooking is so good now that you taught me, he couldn't keep his hands off it." Scarlett said as she slid open the stove latch to look at the now cooking Italian man. "Yes, indeed, it appears I have taught you well in the art of cooking. It seems our guest loved your cake so much he couldn't wait for it to be taken out of the oven." Sebastian said as he looked in on the now screaming Italian man.

"What a fool. Thinking he could pull the wool over my eyes. No one can cross me." Ciel said as Scarlett poured him another cup of tea and said, "Yes, you are certainly a force to be reckoned with."


	4. Chapter 4

"Rats, those dirty vermin have been chew' in up the wiring." Bard said as he pulled his head from under the floor. "You really think?" Finnie asked as he looked at the mangled wire. "Yep, I'm sure of it, but I never thought they'd be this far out of the city." Bard said as he took another look at the mangled wire. "Well you three better make sure you take care of this little problem before it gets out of hand." Scarlett said as she stepped around the corner, surprising them all. "Yes, Miss Scarlett!" they all answered in unison. Scarlett then gave them a reassuring nod and made her way around them and down the hall. As Scarlett became out of sight a mouse appeared before them. All Scarlett heard was a loud bang and Bard's booming voice yell, "Idjit." When she heard this she laughed a bit, for the idiocy of her co workers was too much.

Scarlett then entered the room with her constant companion, the tea cart, in tow. It was a dimly lit room that only offered a pool table. As always, Madam Red, Lau, and his mistress were in her Master's presence. When she entered the room she also saw that her master was in the company of three other men she was not familiar with. "Young Master, Madam Red, do you require my services? For the bell for this room was rung." Scarlett said as she curtsied. "Yes, I am in need of your services. These men do not believe that my maid can shoot pool, I have called upon you to prove them wrong." Ciel said as he rose from his seat and walked towards Scarlett. "As you wish my lord." Scarlett said as she bowed her head and picked up a pool stick. As she walked over towards the pool table she heard murmuring behind her. She knew they were whispering about her, doubting her skills, but she knew anything her lord asks of her, she could do. Scarlett stepped up to the pool table and realized that there were 4 different pool balls, all set at opposite ends, but she still did not doubt herself. She then positioned herself and shot. All 4 of the pool balls went in the holes and the game was over. Scarlett curtsied once again and asked, "Is there anything else you need?" Ciel answered no and dismissed her. Scarlett left the room with a smile on her face, for her skills were doubted, but they did not fail her. Though a menial talent it was, still never the less it was a talent.

Scarlett and Sebastian stood side by side as they watched Ciel, Lau, and Madam Red drink tea and talk in the lounge. Scarlett stepped forward to pour her master's tea as he and Lau spoke of the rat infestation. The infestation of dirty, thieving drug sellers was what they spoke of. "Grell, look at Sebastian and Scarlett. They are two model servants you need to take a page out of their book. I mean if Sebastian wasn't already married to Scarlett I would take him back to the city with me." Madam Red said as Ciel and Scarlett gave her a shocked look. "Whatever do you mean? Sebastian and I are not…" Scarlett said, with shock evident in her tone. "Well I always had the notion that you two were, well together in some way." Madam Red said, trying to explain herself. "You see Madam, Scarlett has previous arrangements, otherwise I would have married her long ago." Sebastian said as he poured the Madam Red a cup of tea. "Well I suppose that leaves you free for the taking." Madam Red said as she patted Sebastian's back side. "Madam Red, if you will please stop." Ciel said as he coughed to alert Madam Red to divert her attention away from Sebastian. "So you believe one of your guests today is the drug trafficker you are after?" Lau asked while getting up from his seat. "Perhaps." Ciel answered. "Why don't you just leave the extermination to Lau, for he is a rat after all?" Madam Red asked. "I am but a tame, Guinea Pig, loyal to my lord's every command." Lau then laid his hands on Ciel's head. "Yes, but still you are a rodent." Scarlett said while heading out of the room. For she no longer could stand the foolish antics of Ciel's company. Scarlett made her way into the equally loud hallway where the other servants were still trying to catch all the rats up. She was drained of all her good humor and could stand it no more. The scurrying mice she saw before her had their necks snapped in an instant. Their corpses rested in her palm when the trio of idiots ran past. Scarlett made her way to the kitchen where she knew the one thing that would calm her down would be. Scarlett only knew of one thing that would make her giddy, baking. Ever since Sebastian had taught her how to bake she had been baking anytime she felt as though she was going to strangle the life out of something. Somehow the sweet aroma of rising dough always seemed to calm her down and leave her in good humor. Off to the kitchen to bake an apple pie for the master she was.

"Master, master we are here with your apple pie. Master are you well?" Scarlett asked as she knocked on the door and turned to Sebastian for help. Sebastian twisted the door open only to reveal a disheveled room and no sign of Ciel. "This is terrible…" Sebastian began but was cut off by the grief stricken Scarlett, "Oh, the Young master is gone, kidnapped I suppose, Sebastian we must help him." Sebastian then nodded his head in agreement and said, "Yes, yes I know. If we don't get him back the refreshments will be wasted."

"Oh dear, where could the master of been taken. This is most troubling. Dinner will be late if we don't hurry." Sebastian said as the grief stricken Scarlett walked beside him. "Yes I know the master could be hurt." Scarlett then began to sniffle. "Stop this at once," Sebastian took out his handkerchief and held it over her nose, "You will wear yourself out worrying over every little thing. Our master can hold his own; he does not need you to baby him." Scarlett then took the handkerchief and held it over her nose and said, "I suppose I do worry a bit too much about the master sometimes. It's just the thought of him getting hurt; it just tears me to pieces." Scarlett then blew her nose into the handkerchief and looked up to find Meyrin running towards them with a letter in hand. She then began to yell, "I just found a letter, and it says it's addressed to the head servant of the Earl of Phantomhive." Sebastian then looked to his right only to see a gunman aiming for his head. He only shrugged it off, for it did not matter if he got shot or not. Meyrin was then launched into midair due to her tripping. She fell on top of Sebastian just as the bullet pierced the window and shattered a vase that sat atop a small table. Scarlett was too wrapped up in sobbing to even remotely notice that Sebastian had been n shot at. The apple pie that Sebastian had been carrying finally came back down from the air and went right back onto the platter Sebastian still held. "Meyrin, the letter please." Sebastian said as Meyrin arose from the ground. "Uh, yes sir, here ya go." She said as the beet red Meyrin ran away from Sebastian who finally arose from the ground himself. He then read and commented, "My how dreadfully written it is," before giving it to Scarlett to read. Before they knew it Madam Red, Lau, Grell, Finnie, and Bard were all there in response to the loud noise the shattering window had made. "It is nothing; I have some business to attend to, so clean this up." Sebastian assured them as he gave the apple pie to Bard and took Scarlett by the arm.

"I am sorry Sebastian; it's just that I need to know if the young master is alright." Scarlett said as they sat atop the car. "Fine Scarlett, young master will you please say something to let Scarlett know you are alright." Sebastian said into phone. A 'woof' came from the phone and Scarlett became quite giddy. She then took the phone from Sebastian's hands and said, "Thank you very much young master. We shall be there in only a short while young master, please hold on." Scarlett was then pleased with that information so she jumped of the front end of the car that was teetering on the edge of a cliff. "Thank you gentlemen very much for the use of your field telephone, now I have a few questions for you. Who do you work for?" Sebastian then looked down at the trembling men and said, "I am not a patient man." The men in front of him then broke and told him everything. Scarlett was watching and thought to herself, how weak the human race really was, but after all she was weak as well, for she cared for her master, she cared what happened to him and she didn't know why. "Come now, I have enough information. Let us go and take back our master." Sebastian said as he jumped off of the teetering car that now was falling from the cliff. "Yes, we must hurry; master will be maddened if dinner is late." Scarlett said as she and Sebastian set off to retrieve Ciel.

"My, my, what a grand welcoming." Sebastian said as he and Scarlett looked around at all the gunmen that surrounded them. "Who the hell are they?" one of them asked. "My apologies, we represent the Phantomhive household.

They all lay on the ground with at least one of their extremities twisted or broken. The guns they used had absolutely no affect Scarlett or Sebastian, so the gunmen Azzuro had hired for protection were utterly useless. Sebastian and Scarlett then entered the house. It too was filled with gunmen and Sebastian was in a bit of a hurry. Between Scarlett crying and Ciel being kidnapped, Sebastian's patience had been worn terribly thin and he didn't have time to kill them all quickly, so just greatly wounded them, and so the floor was alive with men in agonizing pain. Sebastian and Scarlett then entered the dining hall where gunshots rained down on them, but neither Sebastian nor Scarlett wanted their clothes to become tattered and torn from gunshots, so they stayed clear. Scarlett ran with amazing speed and gathered up almost all of the dishes lay out upon the table and jumped onto the chandelier that hung in the center of the room and began to throw dishes down at all the gunmen. Her aim was a bit off, but with Sebastian's help they cleared the dining room within a few minutes.

Scarlett and Sebastian entered the room where the master was kept in bad humor. For it was nearing six and they had no time to waste fraternizing with rats. "We have come to retrieve our master." Sebastian said while Scarlett stood beside him, looking Azzuro over. "Is this a joke, I was expecting giants, and instead I get a dainty maid and dandy in a tail coat. Who are you people anyway, there's no way you are just a maid and a butler." Azzuro asked menacingly as he gripped his gun tightly within his trembling hand. "No sir, you I am merely one hell of a butler, and she, one hell of a maid." Sebastian said. "Well none of that matters, I have no intention of fighting, not yet anyways." Azzuro said as he grabbed Ciel by his hair and pulled him up. When Scarlett saw this she gave a short gasp that gave way to an expression that displayed hatred in its purest form. "Hell has no furry alike to that of an enraged maid." Scarlett said as she tried to step closer, but was stopped by Sebastian. "Not just yet." He said as he held Scarlett back. Azzuro then put the greasy barrel of his gun on the left side of Ciel's head and said with a dirty grin on his face, "You better have what I asked for." Sebastian nodded and answered, "Yes, it's right here." Sebastian then dug around on the inside of his tail coat and pulled out a golden key. Right then an array of bullets rained down on him and he was knocked to the ground; he always did have a knack for theatrics. "What do want us to do about her?" The men from behind the painting asked. "Don't kill her just yet, she may be of use to me." Azzuro said as he held fast to Ciel. Ciel's eye patch fell to the ground as Azzuro patted his head with the barrel of his gun and said "Don't fret little one, I am sure you will still fetch a pretty penny, and I am sure your maid possesses a few secrets about your company that will be of use to me so don't worry about her, I'll look after her." Ciel was now enraged and he said through his gritted teeth, "Why should I worry, I have Sebastian and he will always look after her." Scarlett then looked down at Sebastian's now certainly ruined tailcoat and said, "Now you've done it, Sebastian will show you no mercy now that you have torn his favorite tail coat to shreds." Scarlett then stepped back, for Sebastian was now rising. He then coughed up all the blood bullets into his hand, his glove stained with his blood. "Guns are fairly efficient these days, they can shoot so many rounds, I suppose you want these back. Sebastian said as he through the bloody bullets at the men to his right, killing them all instantly. "No, no this is impossible. He was dead, he is dead." Azzuro said as he gripped his gun tightly in his trembling hand. "My, my, it looks as though you will have some work to do when we get home Scarlett." Sebastian said as he finally examined his tattered tail coat. "I am afraid that it is beyond salvaging." Scarlett said as she looked at his tail coat. "Ah, master, it seems as though they have not been taking very good care of you. You look like a helpless little child, all bound up like that, well I suppose that it is appropriate." Sebastian stepped closer as Azzuro yelled meaningless threats. "If you come any closer I'll kill him." Azzuro said as the sweat poured down his face. "Let's move this along." Ciel said. "But if I come any closer he might kill you?" Sebastian answered sarcastically. "Do wish to break the contract?" Sebastian then stepped closer, "No, master I don't. You know what you have to say though." Sebastian stepped closer and Ciel opened his left eye and said, "I order you to save me." The gun was fired, but nothing happened. Then in a split second Azzuro way lying on the ground in agony. Sebastian tore the leather straps that bound Ciel and picked him up and put him into Scarlett's open arms.

Ciel awoke to see the manor burning crimson red, and he let a gasp escape, which alerted Scarlett that her young lord was awake. "Awake, young master?" Scarlett asked which made Ciel look up and into her face. For a split second he thought his mother was carrying him, but he was soon aware of his surroundings. He instantly looked back towards the manor and found it to be that color from the setting sun. He then looked back at Scarlett and she smiled down at him. "Sebastian and I will have dinner prepared soon, young master."


	5. QUESTION

So I was thinking about maybe doing a behind the scenes with the actors and stuff. Maybe like an OVA of my own with the characters. So tell me what you think, because it has been taking me a long time to do the chapters and I thought it be cool if I did this. Like I would like it to be as if the characters were actors and what not so tell me if you think I should go ahead with this. As always please comment and tell me what you think or ask any questions.


	6. Chapter 6

"Young master, do really think it was a bright idea to let Madam Red's butler train under Sebastian. It seems as though Grell has caused us all to be inconvenienced by his presence." Scarlett said as she poured Ciel a cup of freshly brewed tea. "When I agreed for Grell to train under Sebastian I thought he would be the only one inconvenienced, why must Madam Red trick me into doing such idiotic things." Ciel said as he placed his palm on his face. The semi peaceful room was then disrupted by the door slamming open, only to reveal Grell clinging to a tea cart that he obviously had no control over. The tea cart came raging in, going every which way and then it seemed to set its sights on poor Finnie. The tea cart and Finnie had a full on collision, causing some hot tea to be poured on little Finnie who then proceeded to run around the house like a lunatic. Scarlett only looked over her shoulder at the mess and sigh, "Why must he create trouble not only for himself, but for all of us." Grell then fumbled around for a napkin to wipe the tea off of Finnie, but he ended up grabbing the tablecloth instead, and in doing so he pulled everything that rested on the table onto the floor. Grell then exclaimed in a fit of guilt, "I will atone for all the trouble I have caused with my death." Grell then took a knife and held it at his throat as Bard exclaimed, "Don't do that!" and Finnie and Meyrin were at loss with what to do. Sebastian then put a hand on Grell's shoulder and said with a grin on his face, "Now don't do that, the blood will stain and take hours to clean." Grell then turned around and looked at Sebastian as if that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. Scarlett then covered her face with her palm and said, "I truly am living with a band of idiots." Sebastian then turned to face them all and say, "Young master I have the carriage ready for departure, are you ready?" Ciel answered, "Yes." Sebastian pulled out his watch and checked the time, he then said, "As for the rest of you, I expect this place to look spic and span by the time we return. Am I understood?" the servants gave a quick nod and turned to Grell who was still sitting on the tea stained floor, and said, "If you do decide to rid the world of yourself, please do it outside."

The streets were coated with people, bumping into one another, yelling, and talking. That was one of the reasons Scarlett hated going to the city, too many people in one place made her feel uncomfortable. Scarlett walked side by side with Ciel, while Sebastian walked by her side. Passing through the great crowds of unruly people always made Scarlett have the urge to grasp Ciel's hand so not for him to get lost. The three of them then passed an especially unruly group of people who didn't have the courtesy to make way for them. Scarlett grasped Ciel's hand tight and held it strictly by her side, almost like a mother with a small child would. When they finally pushed their way through the crowd Ciel gave notice that Scarlett was holding his hand. He instantly snatched it away and asked, "What do you think you're doing?" Scarlett was at loss as to what to say. She had taken her master's hand involuntarily, for it was almost like a maternal instinct. Sebastian then said with a grin on his face and his hand on Scarlett's shoulder, "Now if she lost you, what sort of maid would she be." Ciel then sighed under his breath and said, "Let's be on our way then." After this they silently made their way into the shop where and old man stood behind a desk. "Hello boy, did your father send you for something?" the shopkeeper asked as he looked up from some paper work he was doing. "No, we are here to acquire a walking stick." Scarlett said as she handed the shopkeeper a piece of paper. The shopkeeper took the piece of paper and gave it a quick glance before turning around and saying, "Ah yes, I was wondering who would be in need of a walking stick so short." The shopkeeper then pulled out a beautifully crafted walking stick. Ciel when hearing this remark gave a grimace of distaste. Sebastian was then handed the walking stick as the shopkeeper continued, "Naturally, I didn't think a child would be in need of one." Then in only a split second Sebastian was pointing the walking stick at the man's head. Sebastian then said as he looked the stick over, "Straight as an arrow, a magnificent job you have done." Sebastian and Ciel then made their way towards the door as Scarlett left a burlap pouch filled with money and said giddily, "Keep the change good sir." Scarlett then exited.

"Finnian's strength has become a pure nuisance to me, I simply cannot comprehend how one can accidently break a walking stick." Ciel said as he Scarlett, and Sebastian walked through the crowded market place. "Yes, I agree my lord, but I am sure Finnie only means well." Scarlett said as she looked down at her young lord. "I will try to keep Finnie in better check, so he will never again do such a foolish thing, for I know it is a great pain to special order a new one." Scarlett said as she heard a child exclaim in joy, "Mother look, the Funtom company has made a new rabbit." Scarlett then gave a little smile at this.

"Young master, you must be famished. I'll start on a pie and brew some tea once you are settled." Scarlett said as she and Ciel entered the manor with Sebastian. "What has happened here?" Scarlett said as she took a look around the now pink manor. Ciel sighed to himself and covered his face with his palm and mumbled, "Elizabeth." Scarlett then looked up to see the servants running towards them. All of them were dressed in most idiotic outfits Scarlett had ever seen. They groveled at Sebastian's feet, repeating over and over, "She's crazy, crazy I tell you." Sebastian then asked, "Why are you all dressed like lunatics!" Scarlett just looked down at the ground and mumbled, "Elizabeth, Elizabeth Sebastian." They all then heard a gagging sound coming from behind the living room door. Curious, Sebastian, Scarlett, and Ciel peaked in to look around. They rushed in when they realized Grell was hanging from the ceiling. Elizabeth then realized they all were there and ran full speed towards them. She took Ciel in a tight embrace and repeated, "Oh, how I've missed you. I snuck away to see you all. I've missed you all so very much." Elizabeth then turned her attention towards Scarlett. She then proceeded to embrace Scarlett. "Here, I got this for you. Put on, I want to see how it looks on you." Elizabeth said as she handed Scarlett a violet bonnet that was decorated with daisies. "I am so very thankful. Thank you Lady Elizabeth for this wondrous gift." Scarlett said as she let Sebastian tie the bonnet strings. "I have one for you as well." Elizabeth said as she put a pretty, pink bonnet on Sebastian. Scarlett then moved over to the still hanging Grell and removed him. "Scarlett, don't remove him just yet. He was decorated so prettily while he hung." Elizabeth said with a slight pout on her face. "I am sorry Lady Elizabeth, but Grell is not a decoration." Elizabeth then turned her attention back to Ciel and said, "I have bought you something as well. It is in your room and I want you to go put it on right now. We are going to have ball this afternoon.

"Young master I have your afternoon tea." Sebastian said as he entered the study. He gave a little gasp when he saw that Ciel still had not put on the outfit Elizabeth had gotten him. "Scarlett, why haven't you dressed the young master yet?" Sebastian said as Scarlett answered with a bit of annoyance in her voice, "The young Master wouldn't allow me to dress him." Sebastian then asked, "Young master, why will you not let Scarlett dress you?" Ciel gave a huff of impatience and annoyance and then said under his breath, "I am not going to this stupid ball, go and make Elizabeth leave." Scarlett then stepped closer to Ciel until their faces were inches apart and said, "Is this because you cannot dance?" Ciel turned his head and gave a huff. Scarlett then continued, "It is, isn't it young master. You know dancing is an important skill for all nobles, and if you decline too many invitations for such, your popularity will fall rapidly. You see young master, if you do not learn these skills, not only will your social life suffer, your company will suffer as well." Ciel then gave a big huff and said in a quite annoyed tone, "Fine, I will learn to dance, just stop badgering me." Scarlett's expression then lit up as she took Ciel's hand in hers and brought him to his feet. "What are you doing?" Ciel asked with an expression of pure embarrassment and shock. "Why young master, you said you would learn to dance." Scarlett said as she drug Ciel to the center of the room. "Well go call in a tutor." He exclaimed as he broke away from Scarlett's grasp. "It is far too late to call in a tutor, but I am sure myself and Scarlett will suffice." Sebastian then closed his pocket watch and slid it into his pocket. "Fine." Ciel mumbled as he put his hand in Scarlett's. "Now young master, keep your hand firmly placed upon the lady's back," Scarlett then placed Ciel's hand on her back, "and you always lead with your left foot. Now if you are not comfortable with the dance, let your partner lead." Scarlett then tried to dance around the room with Ciel, but she failed sorely. Ciel kept stepping on her feet and becoming frustrated with himself. Ciel then finally had enough of it and exclaimed in a fit of frustration, "I can't dance with you, you're too tall!" Scarlett then stepped back from Ciel and said, "Well would you rather dance with Sebastian?" that question made Ciel even angrier than before and he said, "No, I can't dance and it pointless to try to teach me to!" Ciel then made his way to his chair and took his seat with his arms crossed. "Now, now master, calm yourself, simply watch Scarlett and I, maybe you can learn by example." Sebastian said as he took Scarlett's hand in his and wrapped his other hand around her waist. Scarlett in turn placed her other hand on Sebastian's shoulder, and they began to dance. Sebastian was a quite skilled dancer and Scarlett was novice, but when they danced it looked beautiful.

"I hate this ring, I hate it!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she threw the ring to the ring. A look of pure rage flooded Ciel's face as he raised his hand. Elizabeth cowered before him, for she was shocked by what she thought Ciel was going to do. Ciel's hand came crashing down heading right for Elizabeth's left cheek, but his hand was stopped by Sebastian's grasp. He then put Ciel's new walking stick in his still suspended hand. "Master, you forgot your walking stick." Sebastian said calmly to the panting Ciel. Ciel then composed himself and picked up the shattered ring and walked towards the window. "I am sorry for our master's behavior. For that ring was a family heirloom that is passed down through the head of the family." Scarlett said to the sobbing Elizabeth. "I didn't know it was that important to him." Elizabeth managed to say through sobs. Ciel then made it to the window and flung the ring out into the garden. Elizabeth then noticed this and rushed over saying, "It could have been repaired!" Ciel paid no mind though to this. He then exclaimed proudly, "I am the head of the Phantomhives now, nothing will ever change that." Ciel then turned to the still sobbing Elizabeth and asked, "May I have this dance?"

The afternoon was danced away, Ciel pretending as if he had not a care in the world and Elizabeth right there alongside him. The danced till Elizabeth was worn out and fell asleep. By the end of the day though, Ciel was just as wore out, for it was quite tiring to pretend to be happy. Ciel seemed half dead when Scarlett undressed him and put him to bed. As Scarlett was just about to lay Ciel to rest she slipped his ring on. A look of surprise rushed over Ciel's face when he realized the ring was fully intact. "If we couldn't do this much for our master, what sort of servants would we be?" Scarlett said with a slight smile on her face. "But make sure to take care of this ring, it is precious, for it has seen so much." Scarlett finished. "Yes, I know. This ring has always been there. It has witnessed the deaths of many masters, my grandfather's, my father's, and someday my own. It has heard the dying screams of many generations of Phantomhives. When I close my eyes I hear them too, echoing in my head," Ciel then grasped his head. Scarlett saw the pain in his face and rested her right hand on Ciel's cheek, Ciel then opened his eyes and put his hand on hers and began to speak. "Maybe if I threw the ring away I would be rid of the screaming, a ridiculous notion indeed." Scarlett then laid Ciel down to sleep and covered him with the quilt that lay on the bed. "Have a good night's rest, young master." Scarlett said as she blew out all of the candles and began to leave the room. "Scarlett, stay with me till I fall asleep." Ciel said as Scarlett turned her head to face Ciel and said, "Of course master." Scarlett then set the candles on the nightstand beside the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. She let her hand graze Ciel's cheek and mumbled to herself, "How innocent you are young master, innocent, yet filled to the rim with suffering." She then got up from her spot on the bed and exited the room with candles in hand. Scarlett silently closed the door behind her, only to be startled be Sebastian. "Scarlett, never forget what you are, and never forget who your true master is." Sebastian said as he took the lit candles from her hand. "Yes master, I have not yet forgotten."


	7. Chapter 7

"Come now young master, visiting the city can't be all that bad." Scarlett said as she and Sebastian entered the house. "I hate this; there are too many people in London." Ciel said as they climbed the tall stairs leading to the top floor. "But young master we must, for it is the visiting season and last year you did not participate, so you have to. Getting away from the manor could prove to be a nice change of pace; after all we can finally get away from those 4." Sebastian said as they finally made it to the top of the stairs. "Yes, but still it is a pain to come here." Ciel then made his way to the door of the study. Their expression then turned blank at the sight of Madam Red, Lau, and Grell searching for tea. "Why are you all here?" Ciel said as he looked them all over, surprised by their very presence. "Well you're early dear. Your sudden appearance in town can mean only one thing; the queen's guard dog must have a new scent to follow." Madam Red then stepped over to another spot to another spot where she continued to look for tea. "I swear, what kind of household does not have tea." She said to herself. "Well young master I do believe I'll go brew some tea." Scarlett said as she backed out of the room. "Scarlett, if cannot already see, we do not have any tea." Ciel said as his palm rose to his face. "Not to worry sir, I have tea," Scarlett said as her hand slid into her pocket and pulled out several small packets filled with tea leaves. Scarlett then displayed a giddy expression as she held up the tea packets. Everyone was slightly surprised, but never the less, happy there was tea. "Yes young master, I am afraid she fills her pockets with tea packets where ever she goes." Sebastian said as Scarlett skipped down the hall towards the kitchen to brew some tea. "I am not even going to ask why. Sebastian just go and make sure she does not do anything stupid." Ciel then dismissed Sebastian.

"The blue birds are humming, the war drums are drumming, and off they go dashing. Towards war they head, all to be dead, without reckoning. Forever they rest in the cold ground, never to be found. I walk among them and a sweet tune I hum to them. La, la la la, la laa..." Scarlett sang to herself as she moved about the kitchen, brewing tea and trying to bake a cake. She then blindly twirled around the counter, only to be faced with a wall of black. "Singing are we?" Sebastian said as Scarlett backed away and twirled towards the ice box, where the milk was kept. "I was just humming a tune I learned when I went to America during the war times. It was a hymn that the women in the south would sing often. I suppose it somehow got stuck in my memory." Scarlett said as she poured the milk into the cake batter and stirred. Sebastian then took off his tail coat and rolled up his sleeves. Scarlett moved away from the cake batter and checked on the tea, which had come to a boil. Sebastian then took the bowl and began to stir it vigorously. "The tea seems to be done." Scarlett said as she stirred it and took a whiff of its sweet aroma. "Now tell me Sebastian, why is the young master trying to hide the fact that we are here because of the recent murders that have been committed?" Scarlett then made her way to the cupboard and pulled out the sugar. "Because Ciel does not like for you to get involved in the business he attends to for the queen. I had to convince him to let you come with us." Sebastian said as he took the sugar from Scarlett's hand. "Why did you want me to come along anyways?" Sebastian only smirked at her question and said, "Have you ever considered the thought that I might like your company." Scarlett hated when Sebastian got like this. It made Scarlett anxious and nervous when Sebastian never said what he really meant.

"We are Scotland Yard, we do not need you, your butler's, or your maid's help, we can take care of this without your help." Ciel smirked up at the man and said, "Splendid then, let us take our leave of this retched place." Scarlett then bowed and answered, "Certainly." They all walked through the parted crowd with little resistance, for their peculiarities struck fear in the peasants that had gathered. "What a strange boy, and what strange servants. Their wickedness seems to almost radiate off of them, all of them except that maid."

"His information narrows down our suspects." Ciel solemnly commented. "First of all we look at those with the necessary skill set, and then we cross out everyone with an alibi. The removal of the organs suggests some kind of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate our investigation on people who are in some kind of secret societies." Madam red then interrupted, "AS if that narrows down the field, why even I would have the skills necessary for this. The season is about over and soon all the doctors that have traveled to the city will be returning to the countryside." Sebastian then in turn answered, "Which is why we shall conclude this investigation quickly." Lau then murmured, "Impossible." Sebastian then covered the left side of his chest with his left hand and said, "Scarlett and I should at least be able to do this much at least, for what kind of servants would we be if we could not do this much." This left Madam Red and Lau practically speechless. "Scarlett and I will now make the suspects list, good bye." Sebastian said as he took Scarlett's hand and jumped out of the moving carriage, landing perfectly on his feet with Scarlett in his arms.

"Welcome home Master Ciel! We have finished the suspect list and brewed you all a fresh cup of tea. Is there anything else that you would like for us to do?" Scarlett said as she removed Ciel's coat and hat. "You can't possibly be finished already, and how did you get here so fast?" Madam Red asked with a bit of shock in her tone. "Well Sebastian and I are quite efficient when we get along. We also tracked down each one of the suspects, asked them the necessary questions, and narrowed the list down to one possible suspect." Scarlett said in a giddy tone. "Yes indeed, we have narrowed the list down to the Viscount Druitt. " Sebastian said as a look of complete and total disbelief covered both Madam Red and Lau's face.

"He graduated medical school, but never went into practice. Lately e has thrown several parties at his home, but behind the scenes he has secret gatherings with only his most intimates." Sebastian said as he pushed his glasses up. "I've heard these are secret occult gatherings." Madam Red commented. "So your suspicion is that he is throwing these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices on local prostitutes?" Lau asked as the carriage finally came to a halt at the front drive of the Viscount Druitt's house. "Tonight is the last party of the season, which means this is our last chance." Ciel said as he stepped out of the carriage in a dress.

"Ciel will be my niece, visiting from the country, Sebastian will be her tutor, and Scarlett will be Sebastian's wife and Ciel's servant." Madam Red said as Ciel exclaimed, "Why must I be your niece!" Madam Red then giddily answered, "Because I always wanted a girl." Scarlett then calmly added, "And you said you would go to any lengths necessary to capture Jack the ripper. But what I don't understand is why I must be Sebastian's wife?" Sebastian then hooked his arm around Scarlett's waste and said, "Because my dear, we did not want to cast in a role too different from your real self, for you are a maid, not an actress." Scarlett knew this was untrue, for when she lived in America she used to perform in small plays and theaters. Scarlett also knew that Sebastian did this just to make her a bit maddened, for he liked to see her mad. "Come now my dear, let us dance." Sebastian said as he took Scarlett in his arms and led her to the middle of the ball room. "What are you doing, we are here to help the young master catch Jack the ripper, not to dance like fools." Scarlett said as she struggled to escape Sebastian's tight grasp. "We are helping Ciel." Sebastian said as he looked down at the silver haired demon before him. "How?" Scarlett demanded. "By staying out of his way. If we crowded him it would look suspicious. Now at least try to enjoy yourself, it's not often that Ciel releases you from your tight leash." Sebastian said as they spun round and into the middle. "What good dancers they are, I wonder who they are." came a familiar voice that put Sebastian and Scarlett in pure disbelief. Scarlett turned her head to face Elizabeth. She then whispered to Sebastian, "What are we to do?" Sebastian only gave a smirk and said, "Be the main attraction, to divert the eyes is much easier than blinding them." Scarlett was in a state of confusion, for she had no idea what Sebastian was about to do. Sebastian then wound his arms around Scarlett and with a push, released her, sending her into a full blown spin. This maneuver managed to clear the space surrounding Sebastian and Scarlett, and make all eyes be on the both of them, rather the ever so beautiful Ciel. Scarlett spun around until she found herself back in Sebastian's arms. He then whispered, "Now dance my Irish bell," as he slid a mask onto Scarlett's face, and then his own. He then let her go and held her by the hand tightly. The musicians saw what was about to happen and so they picked up the pace to match the Irish jig Sebastian and Scarlett were about to dance. Scarlett held onto Sebastian's hand tighter than she would like to admit as she let her feet tap lightly on the ground. Sebastian then did the same as Scarlett inventively watched. When Sebastian was done Scarlett let go of his hand and took her crimson ball gown in hand and lifted it to reveal her marvelous foot work. Sebastian and Scarlett then locked themselves in a spin while at the same time continuing the Irish jig that they had preformed perfectly. Suddenly they stopped and bowed their heads to the now roaring crowd. "I didn't know they could dance like that." Madam Red stated as she watched Sebastian and Scarlett walk away from the center of the room.

"Sebastian stop, you're hurting him." Scarlett said as she watched Sebastian tighten Ciel's corset. "My goodness Scarlett, you baby the boy as if he were a toddler. A corset has never killed anybody." Sebastian said as he tightened the corset yet again. "Sebastian you're going to kill me. I can feel my insides burst within me." Ciel managed to say. "Sebastian, you're making his insides burst within him, you must stop." Scarlett said as she looked down upon Ciel who clung to the bed post for dear life. "Why must you baby the boy so?" Sebastian mumbled.

"Sebastian, come get me now." Ciel said as the room became dark. When the room was finally illuminated once again all that remained of the great crowd of people were their unconscious bodies on the floor. The Viscount Druitt lay on the floor, unconscious. "Really sir, are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured?" Sebastian asked in his ever so teasing tone. "My lord, are you unharmed?" Scarlett said as she hurried to her master's side. Sebastian bent the iron bars of the cage as if they were nothing, and Scarlett went in and instantly scooped her young master into her arms. She then stood him on his feet and tore his bindings. "We have captured Jack the ripper; no doubt Scotland Yard will be here to claim our victory, but never the less my lord, we have captured him." Scarlett said giddily. Sebastian then scooped Ciel into his arms and they were off.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jack the ripper has struck yet again is the headline of every news paper in London, sir. I am sorry, but it seems as though we have not solved this case yet." Scarlett said as she poured Ciel a cup of tea. "I could have sworn we had gotten him, but I guess not." Madam Red said as she moved her chess piece. "This is no time to be playing chess." Ciel said glumly as he watched Madam Red move her piece. "You are going to run yourself into the ground if you keep at this. I don't see any reason to not just send Sebastian to take care of this." Ciel the answered, "Sebastian is simply my chess piece, I move him as I wish. But he is not an ordinary chess piece. He can advance many squares as he likes…Like this." Ciel said as he took his knight and checkmated her king. "That is against the rules!" Madam Red pointed out. "Yes, if these rules had any meaning, but in the real world these rules have no meaning. There are always knights who break the rules, and pawns who betray. If you let your guard down, before you know it…it will be checkmate." Ciel finished.

The rain was soothing, it always had been. Scarlett loved the feel of the rolling drops on her skin, the thunder and lightning was just an added bonus. Scarlett always liked to stand or be by a window when the days were dreary and grey. Grey skies and rain was one the most beautiful sights Scarlett ever saw. She absolutely loved the rain the beat on the window panes. Scarlett just stood by the window, watching the perfect storm rage outside.

"My sister, your mother, would have wanted something more for you. She wouldn't have wanted you to be worn down by this job of yours. Yet you return to the underworld so willingly. Is it because of your parents' murders?" Madam Red said as Ciel lost himself in deep thought. He was thinking of the burnt mansion that had once been his home. He was remembering the day he and Sebastian went to stand in the ruins of the once great mansion. "Revenge can never retrieve what has been lost. I didn't come back for the sake of others, I came back simply for myself. I wanted those who had betrayed and defiled my family to suffer the same humiliating pain that I suffered." Ciel finished. Madam Red then began to reminisce about the day Ciel was born. She said, "You were so tiny and small, I knew instantly that I had to protect you. I wasn't able to have a child, but I always thought of you as my own son. I deeply care for you and I wish you would just leave the under…" Ciel then pushed Madam Red away and said, "This was something I wanted, something I chose. I don't regret it, and I won't let anyone spoil me."

"Jet black hair, soft and glossy, alike to a goddess's." Scarlett said as she sat up from the ground. "Yes, such beauty could almost be sinful." Sebastian said as he marveled at the black cat Scarlett held to her chest. Scarlett let out a giggle when the cat began to purr as Sebastian stroked its back. "Will the both of you stop this!" Ciel said. "I am sorry, she's just so, soft." Scarlett answered as she and Sebastian looked up from the cat that Scarlett held in her arms. A terrible shriek then came from the building where the prostitute was living, alerting them all. Ciel swung the door open, blood was then slung onto his cheek and a completely shocked expression covered his face. The bloody corpse was cut to pieces and on the floor in a pool of blood. Scarlett then instantly covered Ciel's eyes with her gloved hand and jumped backwards with Ciel in her grasp. "You mustn't see such vile things." Ciel then lost his stomach and vomited all over the ground, for the depravity of that vile crime was too much. Scarlett looked down at the shaking and panting Ciel and was at loss with what to do. Sebastian then stepped forward and said as he saw the bloody Grell exit from the scene of the crime, "You've seemed to of made a bloody mess of things in there, Jack the ripper." Scarlett then looked up from her lord that was grasping her arm tightly, and saw Grell. A confused look painted on his face as his blood covered figure emerged from the scene. "No, no you're wrong. I heard the scream and rushed to help, but…" Sebastian then interrupted, "You can drop the innocent act Grell, it's over. You know, this is the first time I have met someone like you in the human world, you played the role of helpless butler well. Your act had almost everybody completely fooled." Grell then looked down at the ground and said, "You, you really think so?" he then lifted his head to reveal a grin that stretched all the way across his face. "How kind. It's great to hear; after all I am an actress. Of course you're not really Sebastian are you?" Grell said as he combed away his black hair in exchange for red, and placed long eye lashes onto his eyes. "Sebastian is the name my master gave me when we made the contract, so that is who I am for now." Sebastian answered as he stood calmly in front of Scarlett and Ciel. "And what of this girl? She must certainly be a demon, so how does she play into this." Grell asked as he glanced over towards Scarlett. "She is a demon, yet she is not. She has made a contract to protect my young master. Do not concern yourself with her; you should keep all of your attention focused on me." Sebastian answered. "Ah, I see, so you both play the faithful hounds, Sebastian you are certainly handsome enough to pull it off, but this Scarlett woman seems much too weak to be a proper protector." Sebastian gave a smirk and said, "Well that is why I am here, Scarlett cannot handle such things on her own." Grell then continued, "Well it seems that I have yet to introduce myself, I am the butler, Grell Sutcliff. What do you say, let's get along?" Grell then blew kisses to a very annoyed and angered Sebastian. "Ah, it's so nice to be talking to you in my true form. I admit that I as rather surprised to see two demons playing servants." Grell said as he marveled over Sebastian. "Well I could say the same; I have never seen one of your kind playing a butler before either. You're supposed to be an intermediary between man and god, a grim reaper. Why would a divine being like you be playing a servant?" Sebastian said. "Why indeed, for now let's just say it was out of love for a certain woman." Sebastian then asked, "And that woman would be…" Sebastian was then interrupted by Madam Red, "You don't really need to ask, do you." Madam Red then walked out of the dark building and into view. Ciel then removed Scarlett's hand from his eyes and looked upon his aunt. "Naturally, you were a suspect from the start, but all of your alibis seemed flawless." Ciel said as he stepped away Scarlett's protective grasp. "You mean you actually suspected your own aunt?" Madam Red said with sarcasm I her voice. "I was looking for a murderer; degree of relation did not matter. None of the humans on the list could have committed all of the crimes, but if one them had an inhuman accomplice, then that would change the game drastically. It had to be someone who could enter a room and exit a room without being noticed, someone who could travel form the viscount Druitt's house to the east end instantaneously. In the end you two were the only ones who could be Jack the ripper. You Madam Red, and you, Grell Sutcliff. I began to look into what else the victims had in common other than prostitution. I found that they all had recently had a particular surgery at the hospital where you are employed, Madam Red. WE made a list of all the patients who had undergone this particular surgery, and found that the only one that was still alive was a woman by the name of Mary Kelly. We knew if e waited around here long enough, you would come, but we were too late." Ciel said with a bit of distaste in his voice. "My darling nephew, how unfortunate this turned out to be, if you had let it go we could have played chess again, but you now, you've taken everything!" Madam Red yelled as the ignition of a chainsaw follow. The Chainsaw then came crashing down onto Ciel. Scarlett was standing in front of him, making sure that he was not to be harmed. Sebastian then jumped in front of them both and caught the chainsaw as it was descending upon Scarlett and Ciel. Grell then jumped back with his chainsaw in hand while Ciel marveled at the object that Grell had. "What was that?" Sebastian then answered, "It is his death scythe, he uses it to collect souls." Grell then became enraged and exclaimed, "It is so much more than that! I worked very hard to customize it, it is my very own creation. It can hack anyone to little, tiny pieces. It has been such a long while since I have used it. I am getting out of shape! I would love to exercise my skills. So, shall, we play?" Grell came closer and blew a kiss. Sebastian's eyebrow then twitched at this. "Perhaps you can be a bit more respectful of my position; I am on duty after all." Grell then went to being a fool and saying giddily, "What a stoic man you are, that makes you even more irresistible." Scarlett, when seeing this, instantly took Ciel back into her arms, and held him back away from Grell. "You know red is my favorite color, it's perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick, so I covered all those women I pretty, pretty red. And now I am going to cover you in it, Bassy. I may even cover her in red too, for red can make almost anything look good, maybe even her." Grell said as he raised his chainsaw and smiled a sickly smile. "Why must you make such menial remarks, do I look as though I am a person that would be vain about their appearance at a time like this. I know I look quite wretched at this moment, but I do not care, so can we get this over with, I am aching for the warmth of my bed chamber." Scarlett said as Sebastian began to unbutton his overcoat. "You're a grim reaper, your job is to quietly collect the souls of the dead, not senselessly kill and make empty threats towards demons." Sebastian then covered Scarlett and Ciel with his overcoat. Scarlett was holding Ciel tightly to her and made sure he was not getting wet from the falling rain. "You are a servant as well, and as a loyal servant your job is to follow your master like a shadow. You have violated both of these expectations, and quite frankly I find it sickening." Sebastian said as he turned away from Scarlett and Ciel. "Oh Bassy, you have wooed me. You know, I am much more deadly efficient than I seem." Grell said as he lifted his chainsaw once more. Ciel then reached for his eye patch and tore it off to expose his marking, and said, "In my name and that of the queen's, I order you Sebastian, put an end to them." Sebastian turned around with his hand on the left side of his chest and said, "Indeed, my young lord. Scarlett make sure that the young master remains unharmed and protect him." Scarlett answered, "Yes." And in a barely audible voice whispered, almost to herself, "My lord." Sebastian, satisfied with the fact that Ciel was going to be protected by Scarlett, began to remove his gloves.

The blade loosely swung at Sebastian as he eluded every one of Grell's attacks. Scarlett stood there with Ciel in her tight embrace, making sure he was to remain unharmed. Scarlett looked on and was amazed by how agile Sebastian was. He moved quickly, avoiding the blade with every move. Then suddenly he was caught off guard and was pushed up against a stone wall. He held the saw blade away from him, but Grell pushed the chainsaw down onto Sebastian's shoulder with all of his strength. "Now you see what happens when you aren't fast enough, you get cut, but it's much more fun when it hurts a bit though!" Grell said as he forced the blade down upon Sebastian's shoulder. "You're still the queen's guard dog aren't you. That means I am now your prey, and so it's hunt or be hunted!" Madam Red exclaimed as she ran towards Ciel with a dagger in hand. In only an instant Scarlett was in front of Ciel. Madam Red sprang for Ciel, but Scarlett blocked her and received a deep cut on her arm. She felt the pain, but only let out a gasp and held her arm. Scarlett did not let herself be pushed away though, she still held her ground firmly in front of Ciel. Sebastian saw this, and let out a bit of a gasp. He knew that Scarlett, being a demon could be fatally injured by such a wound, but he knew that she being purified had made her extremely weak and that it hurt her a great deal. "You are a doctor, how could you do it?" Ciel shouted as he stepped away from behind Scarlett. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you. You're just a child." Madam Red said in a breathless response. Madam Red then turned around and went straight for Ciel, but again Scarlett stepped in front of him and received what was directed towards Ciel. Madam Red had Scarlett by the throat and against the wall. Sebastian looked on at this with confusion written all over his face, he knew that Scarlett could fight back; he knew Scarlett could kill humans with ease, but she was holding back. She wasn't fighting, she was simply protecting Ciel. Sebastian then realized with a bit of horror that Scarlett wasn't going to fight back, she was just simply going to let herself be beaten and battered making sure that Ciel was to remain unharmed. "What is wrong with you, you weak woman. Why must you protect my nephew, why must you get in the way? Why aren't you fighting back, defend yourself." Madam Red said as her hand clenched Scarlett's throat tightly. "I will protect my master no matter what. I shall always do what is asked of me." Scarlett strained as her airway began to close. "You protect this brat still, a brat that shouldn't have been born in the first place. Anyone who does such a thing deserves death just as much!" Madam Red then looked away from Scarlett and down at Ciel. She looked down at her nephew and saw her sister. She saw the sister that she had always loved and could not bear to hurt. She was losing her nerve and she knew that if she didn't end this soon she wasn't going to be able to do it at all. Madam Red then took the dagger and shoved it into Scarlett's abdomen. Madam Red released Scarlett from her grasp and Scarlett slumped to the ground, holding her stomach as a bit of blood trickled from her lip and onto her chin. "How weak I am. So brittle and breakable I am. Purity makes you weak and breakable, but impurity makes you stern and unyielding. Therefore I am." Scarlett said as she sat on the ground, blood trickling down her chin and onto her neck. Madam Red then took Ciel by the neck and pushed him against the wall. The dagger in hand and her expression fully displaying that she was ready to end her nephew's life. Yet the dagger remained in the air and Madam Red's gaze remained on Ciel's face, looking not into his eyes, but her sister's. Her hand began to tremble with hesitation as she shook her head back and forth; trying to get the image of her smiling sister out of her mind. "No, no, he… is my sister's son, he is my nephew…he is the one I lov… No!" Madam Red exclaimed as she held her head tightly. "No, he must die!" Madam Red then took the dagger and was going to kill Ciel, but when she looked into Ciel's face she saw her sister once again. Sebastian's blood was then in the air and covered the ground. Madam Red had sunk to her knees and Sebastian was standing behind her, anger in his eyes. "Stop! Don't kill her!" Ciel exclaimed when he saw that Sebastian's grasping hand was inches away from the now weeping Madam Red. Madam Red then stood up and dropped the dagger and covered her weeping eyes with her hands. Scarlett then got to her feet, now realizing that Sebastian was panting and wounded quite seriously. His arm was still outstretched, almost as if he were too tired to retract his arm. Scarlett then made her way over to him and removed her glove. She then put her hand on Sebastian's wound, examining his wound with her fingertips. "Your arm…" She said as she drew her bloody fingertips back. "Yes, quite a heroic act he committed. Sacrificing his own arm to save you and the boy. But I have to say, I am quite disappointed in you madam, come now, kill the brat." Grell said as Scarlett casually licked Sebastian's blood from her fingertips. Madam Red only sobbed and looked down at Ciel. "I loved my sister, I loved her husband, I loved their child. I cant, I cant kill him. I can't kill their beloved son." Madam Red said as she remembered the way things use to be. "Really, you're getting soft hearted on me all of a sudden, after all those deaths. If you don't end him, he'll end you." Grell said as he watched the tears stream down Madam Red's face. "But this dear boy, this child is my…" Madam Red exclaimed as Grell took his chainsaw and jabbed it into her chest. "What use do I have for you if you're just another woman?" Grell said as Madam Red's lifeless body dropped to the ground.

"Put an end to him." Ciel said blankly as Scarlett stood behind him, still ready to do anything for him. "You know, I was going to spare you, professional courtesy and all, but I suppose I will just send you all to heaven together, what a family you would make." Grell said wildly as he swung his chainsaw loosely at Sebastian. Sebastian gave a bit of a chuckle as he answered, "Now what would posses you to think that I would know anything of heaven, Scarlett is the only one that knows anything about heaven." Sebastian then agilely jumped onto the end of Grell's chainsaw and then proceeded to try to kick Grell in the face. "You would try to kick a lady in the face?" Grell said angrily as Sebastian jumped back and off the chainsaw. "Terribly sorry, you see, I am simply just one hell of a butler." Sebastian said. "You really think a demon like you could beat a soul reaper like me?" Grell exclaimed as Sebastian answered, "Certainly, you see, if my master tells me to win, I will win, and I am especially maddened that Scarlett has been wounded, so I can assure you, I will win."


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel took off the over coat that Sebastian had put on him and placed it on top off Madam Red's lifeless body. "She shall now rest in eternal peace, no tears are shed in heaven my lord." Scarlett said as she stood over the kneeling Ciel. "I suppose so." He said as he stood up from his bloody aunt. "Young master, look at them. They almost seem equally matched." Scarlett commented as she watched Grell and Sebastian land on the high rooftops above. "Come now Bassy, I really don't know what you see in those two. We could be happy together if you just defy thy master, and forget all about that Irish harlot." Grell said as Sebastian smirked back at him and said, "I am bound in an eternal contract to both of them until I have preformed what I promised to both of them. All three of us bear a marking that binds us to one another, and until we all have been released from the contract that binds us, we all are one another's. I swear it by yonder moon." Scarlett looked on with her arms crossed, and anger in her eyes, and mumbled to herself, "I may be many things, but a harlot is not one of them. I am a pure hearted virgin, blessed by an angel himself. My purity is not something to be doubted." Grell then spun around, like a feather falling to the ground and said, "To swear by something as inconstant as the moon, how can I believe your words. Yet I see your eyes and know what your lips and hands long to do. You caress my softly with your deviant gaze. It's too much Bassy; I would bare your children if only you would let me." Grell then held his stomach. "Yes, and what a beautiful brood you both would have. You two make the most perfect pair. Oh Grell, I can only dream of having such a perfect mate as Sebastian, how you make me jealous by having him all to yourself." Scarlett shouted to the both of them. Sebastian turned around to face her and let out a bit of a growl while he said, "If you make another remark even remotely alike to that one ever again, I swear you will be truly sorry." Scarlett only smiled and waved. Scarlett and Ciel watched Sebastian and Grell fight and fight as if time was no matter and the battle would be eternal. Finally there was a break in the never ending cycle of fighting. Grell had caught Sebastian off his guard and cut a deep wound into his chest. Film then escaped his chest, it was his cinematic record. "Come now dearest, the master is tired, my clothes are soaked with my blood and your coat is ruined, will you please try to hurry this affair up." Scarlett yelled. "Yes, I assure you this will be done and over within only few minutes." Sebastian answered. He then removed his wool tail coat and put it into the gears of the chainsaw. "Look at him; I didn't know he could fight so well using only his fists." Scarlett commented as she watched Sebastian kick and punch Grell endlessly. He then delivered a punch to the face that sent Grell flying off the rooftops and overhead of Scarlett and Ciel. Grell was then falling to the ground, right overhead Ciel. Scarlett then jumped up and kicked Grell so that Ciel was not to be harmed. "It seems you miscalculated." Scarlett commented as Sebastian murmured, "Indeed." Grell gave a moan, signaling that he was still alive. "It looks as though you cannot kill a soul reaper with only fists, I will just use his very special scythe to end this mess then." Sebastian said as he tore his wool coat out of the gears of the chainsaw. Sebastian stood over Grell, chainsaw raised above his head, ready to have the chainsaw come crashing down on the reaper beneath him. "No, please don't, I can tell you who killed the boy's parents!" Grell exclaimed. Sebastian only gave a wicked smile as the chainsaw came crashing down. The chainsaw was met by the long pole with sharp shears on the end. "Look what you've done. We will now face the consequences for our actions towards the reaper." Scarlett said as she raised a bloody palm to her fore head. "I apologize for interrupting, let me introduce myself, I am William T. Spears. I work with the grim reaper's staffing association. I have come to retrieve that reaper there." William said as he retracted the pole and jumped down from the rooftop, landing on Grell's face. "Attention reaper Grell Sutcliff, you have violated several regulations. First, you have killed several people who are not on the to die list. Second, you have modified your death scythe without authorization. Third, you have threatened to kill divine being, and finally you offered strictly classified information to someone about their relative's deaths. I apologize for all the trouble this reaper has caused you." William said as he bowed his head. Scarlett got up and walked over to them and stood a few feet away from Sebastian, analyzing the situation. "Honestly, I thought the day would never come when I would see a divine being working with a demon." William said as he began to walk past them both with Grell's hair in hand. William then in a flash took hold of Scarlett's arm and turned her to face him and said, "I advise you to do as I am about to do and distance yourself from this demon scum." William then let go of Scarlett and left with Grell in his follow. Scarlett was a bit surprised by what William had just said, but she was too tired to be too surprised. She then stumbled back over to Ciel, Sebastian in her follow. She then bent over and placed her hand on Ciel's cheek and said, "Well it seems both of us are chilled to the bone, shall we take our leave of this place." Scarlett then raised herself with Ciel. He then fell into her and she instinctively placed her arm around him, but Ciel only slapped it away. This action left Scarlett a bit surprised by her master's actions towards her. "Stay back, I do not need you to help me to walk, you are the only one that needs to help to walk." Ciel said. "I suppose you are right young master…" Scarlett said as she felt Sebastian's arms wrap around her and pick her up. "What in christ's name do you think you are doing?" Scarlett asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "I am just carrying you, you seemed in need of some help." Sebastian answered as he began to follow his master out of the alley. "Put me down please, you know I have the worst of balance." Scarlett said, for she feared she would fall out of Sebastian's grasp. "Well hold fast to me." Sebastian said as he walked forward with Scarlett in his arms. "Yes, but you are terribly bloody." Scarlett said as she tried to put her arms around Sebastian's neck without touching him too terribly much. "You are bloody as well." Sebastian stated. "I know, but still…" Sebastian then jumped forward, making Scarlett hold fast to Sebastian. Her eyes were clenched and her body seemed to almost be wrapped around Sebastian's body. Sebastian only looked down at Scarlett and smiled, for he liked the way the crimson blood was painted on her clenched features.

"Beautiful crimson always suited Madam Red, for she was so passionate that it led to her demise. Crimson blood and petals." Scarlett said as she examined a soft rose petal with her fingertips. Sebastian and Scarlett stood by the carriage filled with rose petals and let them flow out and be carried into the church. They stood solemnly and silently, watching Ciel say his final goodbyes to Madam Red. A beautiful sight it was, scarlet petals filled the dreary air and added life and movement to the black, dead church. All the figures in black stood, amazed as the petals spread through the air.

"Apparently she immigrated here, therefore she had no family, and no one to claim her body." Ciel said solemnly as he looked the grave over. "Yes, the kind hearted earl here had me pretty her up and give her a proper burial. Quite a noble act I'd have to say." The undertaker said as he let one of his black nails brush against Ciel's cheek. "No, the noble thing to do would have been to save her, but I did not care about her, I only cared about catching Jack the ripper, and for that she paid the price." Ciel answered. "You regret what you did my lord?" the undertaker asked as he bent down closer to Ciel. "No, I do not regret what I did, Jack the ripper is gone forever and I have done exactly as my majesty has ordered." The undertaker then said, "Victoria eh, I don't much care for her. She just sits back and watches you do all her dirty work for her. Doesn't seem fair to me." Ciel then answered, "That is what the Phantomhives do, it's our duty. It's been passed down through generations, just like this ring." "That ring reminds me of a collar a master puts on a dog. You're forever tied to the queen by the leash of duty." The undertaker then closed in on Ciel. "I chose this life!" Ciel exclaimed as he tried to push the undertaker away. The undertaker then took Ciel by his neck tie and told him, "Lord Phantomhive, be weary of the path that which duty will take you, that collar may choke you yet." The undertaker then pushed Ciel away and into Scarlett's arms and walked away.

"It was noble." Sebastian said as Ciel placed the flowers on the newly dug grave. "Do not make me repeat myself, what I did was not noble." Ciel answered solemnly. "Well I thought it was, but if you think not, maybe it was weakness." Ciel then turned to face Sebastian. "What?" Ciel asked. "Tell me, why didn't you kill her. I know Scarlett is relatively weak, but still she could of killed a feeble human. She only let herself get wounded because you did not order her to kill Madam Red, she was only ordered to protect you. Why did you not defend yourself master?" Sebastian said. "I held back because I was testing you both. Testing to see what lengths you both would go to protect me, it is after all your job to keep me safe and do as I order." Sebastian then said, "Well you stopped me from killing her as well." Ciel answered, "When she moved to kill me she hesitated, I didn't think she would be able to kill me, her kin, her sister's son. One wrong move can cost you your life, just like chess. She hesitated, and lost site of her next move, that's all there is to it. That's why I don't hesitate." Sebastian gave a devilish smile to that and answered, "That's what I expect to hear, always skillfully manipulating your pieces, that's how you survive. Use me, use us, any piece with in your reach, even if the bodies of your pawns begin to pile up at the feet of your thrown, because if the king falls, the whole game will be lost." "I wont hesitate, I wont regret the moves I've made. Sebastian, Scarlett, you both are the only people that can never betray me, and you can never leave my side, that's an order." "Yes my young lord." They both said simultaneously.


	10. Chapter 10 Part One

"Holiday, we're going on holiday, holiday, we're going on a holiday!" the servants sang merrily as they all made it down the long stretch of dirt road. "The others sure seem pleased by the young master's decision to take them along." Scarlett said as she and Sebastian sat together on the front of the carriage. "Yes indeed, it seems they are quite merry. Young master why did you decide to bring them all with us?" Sebastian then turned to face Ciel. "Well I couldn't leave them at the manor, for when we would return it would be in shambles." Ciel answered. "You all, we have arrived at Houndsworth. Quite a dreary place indeed." Scarlett announced as she looked around. The servants then let out a shriek at their surroundings. "Yes, the resort the queen has been planning has yet to be constructed." Ciel said as the servants sighed. "I just think the dreariness of this place is absolutely wonderful, for the skulls and bones are quite intriguing, and nothing seems to have been developed yet." Scarlett said as she stepped off the carriage seat she shared with Sebastian. "Yes, I do believe this place will make a proper resort." Scarlett said as she stepped back onto the wagon.

"Look, somebody actually lives here!" Finnie exclaimed as he pointed to an old woman dead ahead. "Tanaka, stop!" Finnie exclaimed as they were about to pass the woman who was pushing an old baby carriage down the road. "Here ma'm let me help you." Finnie then jumped out of the wagon and went over to the baby carriage. "Finnie, you shouldn't do that." Meyrin said as Finnie turned around with the baby carriage over his head. "Finnie!" Bardroy and Meyrin exclaimed. Finnie then slammed the baby carriage to the ground and exclaimed, "I'm sorry, so sorry." "The baby, I hope the baby is alright!" Meyrin said as they searched through the baby carriage for the baby. They then saw that it was only a skull which the baby carriage possessed. "There was no baby, there never was a baby." The old hag said as she went along down the road. "That's why we're here. Apparently a lot of the villagers have been violently killed or gone missing. Another part of my task is to found out why, and put an end to it." Ciel said.

"Look Sebastian, a beach. With such a beautiful sight as that, this place cannot be so bad." Scarlett commented as she looked at the beach. "Yes, but looks can be deceiving my dear." Sebastian answered.

"My master has been awaiting your arrival. Would you like to come in." the young, silver haired lady said. The Young maid then led Sebastian, Scarlett, and Ciel down a long hall and into a study. The walls of the study were lined with the heads of animals. Scarlett simply thought they were magnificent and couldn't stop looking at them. "Who the hell is this Chihuahua, I asked for the queen's guard dog!" A burly man yelled as he whipped the young servant. "Don't you, do anything, right!" The man exclaimed as he beat the young girl again and again. "Move Sebastian." Ciel ordered. Sebastian in only an instant had the man's hand in his grip and the man was unable to beat his servant any longer. "What are you doing you filthy dovermen, someone should train you better." The man yelled. "Now, now sir, I'd think you would know better than to insult my master right in front of him. My master does not take kindly to those who are so foolish." Scarlett said as she waved her finger and stood in front of the clearly angry man. "Let me go, and move out of my way!" He yelled yet again. "He is acting on my orders." "Who are you?" "By the sound of it you have already received my letter, I am Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian then let the man out of his grip and the man yelled, "Do you mean to tell me that a toy poodle like you is the queen's embracery." Ciel sat down and said coolly, "You don't like toy breeds sir Henry? Well that's hardly fair."

Her hands were torn to shreds, bruises seemed to cover them. She tried to grasp the teacup and kettle, but her hands were in such terrible shape that she failed miserably. "Please allow me." Scarlett said as she took the cup and kettle from Angela's bruised palms. "There is nothing to discuss, under o circumstance shall I ever sell Barrymore castle." Sir Henry said as he laid the stack of papers, forcefully down. "Why is that?" Ciel asked. "Because of the curse." "What curse?" "This village and its dogs have existed for centuries; anyone who interferes with us shall be cursed, in a most horrible way." "Well you have peaked my interest; I would like to see this curse of yours in action then." Sir Henry then gave Ciel a menacing look and grimaced.

"The poor soul is covered in bite wounds, must've died in a most horrible fashion." Scarlett said as she looked the dead and bloody man over. "So that's it then." Ciel said to himself as he examined the dead man's body. "Don't touch him! So it was James, James was the bad dog." Sir Henry said. "Yes Sir, he broke the ownership law, he had 6 dogs, 1 over the limit." A peasant said. "Yes, a sixth dog then, well this was inevitable." Sir Henry said as he began to walk away. "Inevitable, that's all you can say, really?" Bardroy exclaimed. Sir Henry then turned, "This village is under my rule, no other. The demon hound protects that rule, as the guardian of the Barrymore family it punishes any and all who dare to defy my rule." "The white dog is a good dog good, the black dog is a bad dog bad, he eats your flesh down to the bone…." The villagers chanted over and over. "I was sure you outsiders were going to be its next prey, you are lucky"…

"Come now, don't be such gloomy figures. We are on holiday after all, let us go enjoy ourselves!" Scarlett said as she displayed a fully packed picnic basket to Bardroy, Finnie, and Meyrin. "Yes indeed, let us go on a picnic." Sebastian said as he took the picnic blanket and basket from Scarlett's hands.

"Don't you care to bathe with them young master?" Sebastian asked as he and Scarlett watched the other servants play in the swimming hole. "Why don't you and Scarlett go for a swim if you're so keen on the idea?" Ciel said as he turned another page of the book he was reading. "I only swim when in dire need; I do not especially like the idea of being so exposed." Scarlett said as she looked up from the basket she was sorting. "Ah, I see. It is not proper for the master to bathe…." Sebastian was then cut off by Ciel, "I do not see why you all are making such a fuss over this pond, just because you can bathe doesn't make it a resort." Scarlett gave a bit of a smile and answered, "So you still plan on making this place into a resort." "Well naturally." "What of the demon hound young master?" Scarlett asked a bit sarcastically. "You know as well as I this demon hound is no dog." Ciel answered. "Shall we discuss it further?"

"Now go." Ciel whispered into Scarlett's ear. "Yes my young master." Scarlett said as she drew herself back away from Ciel and got up. "The both of you are being very cooperative, especially for people who hate dogs." Ciel said as Sebastian helped Scarlett to her feet. "Yes, I detest them. That's why I would like to get this finished and done as quickly as possible. Preferably before it all goes to hell." Sebastian answered as Scarlett patted the sand off her dress.

MUCH LATER. {Sorry, I kind of got tired of writing so I went to the next episode}

"We left Angela to rest in her bed for now, she was most exhausted." Scarlett said. "Poor bird." Bard commented. "Yes, quite pitiful indeed." Scarlett said. "This village isolated itself from the rest of society for fear of the demon hound's curse. I thought for certain that the hound was an illusion created by Lord Barrymore so he could more firmly rule over the village, but with him dead I need to rethink things." Ciel said as pondered who or what the demon hound could be. "He was covered in bite wounds, maybe the villagers were right?" Bard then put his hand onto his head. "What could this…thing be?" Meyrin said, for lack of better words to describe what the demon hound was. "For now all we know is that whatever this is, it is not human." Sebastian commented.

Scarlett's supple fingers then moved to the next button on Ciel's night shirt as he stared off into the distance. She smiled, for she found it amusing to see her master in deep thought. "What is of the matter?" She asked as she finished buttoning the long, white shirt. "Nothing." Ciel commented quickly as he continued in his deep thought. "Could it be what Sebastian said earlier, what he said about this not being human work." Scarlett then got up from her position on the floor and moved over towards the warm flame of the fire. "Master, I know what you are thinking." Scarlett said as she folded Ciel's shirt and pants. "And what is that?"

"You are thinking that Grell, the reaper is behind this aren't you?"

"Well am I correct in my way of thinking?"

"It does not matter now my lord, the only one the hound seemed to be after was Lord Barrymore, and so in turn our business here is finished."

"That's not enough information for me to close this case."

"Ah, my lord, You are such a loyal pet."

"That's not it, at least not all of it. Usually, Sebastian maintains a sense of composure, and you at least try to. But on this case you both seem to be rattled. I'm interested in this issue you both seem to have with dogs."

"Such a smart pet you are, but all pets need their sleep." Scarlett then hurried Ciel off to bed and blew the candles out and left the room.

Scarlett stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, breathing in a sigh of relief. "Finally, time away from them all, I swear if I do not sleep soon." Scarlett then made her way towards her bed. The room was supposed to be shared by Sebastian and Scarlett, but Sebastian never seemed to sleep and therefore had no use for the room other than to retrieve some articles of clothing. Scarlett sat on the bed and removed her black, heeled shoes from her feet. She then removed her bonnet and her apron. Scarlett began to unbutton her dress when she heard an almost silent creak come from the hall. She turned and waited to see if someone was going to enter. After she was sure no one was going to enter, she let the dress drop to the floor. She only put on a long, white, lace dress to cover her and her under garments and considered herself fit for bed, for she never removed her tights unless bathing or dressing in the morning. She sat silently on the bed, just about to fall asleep, when she heard the door creak open and him come in. "Why are you here? I am about to go to sleep and this is my room anyways."

"This room is meant to be shared." Sebastian said as he entered and shut the door behind him.

"Yes, but I highly doubt that you have ever touched a bed in your life, so why exactly are you hear?"

"Is it so wrong for me to want to check on your wound?" Sebastian answered with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He then took his coat off and hung it on the coat rack beside the door. After this he rolled up his sleeves and made his way over to Scarlett. "Let me see you wound"

"It is fine, it has healed quite nicely."

"I said let me see you wound."

Scarlett then reluctantly rolled up her night gown to expose the wound and nothing more. Sebastians fingertips brushed against the two scars that were on either side of stomach. He examined them with his gaze closely.

"It took a bit longer to heal than I expected, I suggest you be more careful."

"Even if I am careful, I still become wounded. I am quite a weak demon indeed."

Sebastian's gaze then slowly rose from Scarlett's stomach to her face. His head rose until his face was inches away from Scarlett's. "You are pure, and you need to be careful, and not fight. Just let me."

"My purity makes me weak."

"It does make you weak, but it also makes you irresistible to a demon." Sebastian said his lips inches from hers. They then heard a loud screech, snapping them out of the trance they had put one another in.

"What are you doing Meyrin, do you have any idea what time it is, and wipe your nose for goodness sakes." Scarlett said as she and Sebastian emerged from their room. Scarlett then took her hankerchief from her pocket and held it over Meyrin's nose. "What are you two doing here?" Finnie asked rather surprised to see Sebastian and Scarlett in such wears, and also a bit embarrassed to be caught by them. "Well one certainly can't sleep when being badgered by a butler and being kept awake by a screaming maid." Scarlett said as she wiped Meyrin's face as if she were child. "Now what is this about?"

"Well, uh…I am afraid…just look for your safe if you please?" Meyrin said as she pointed to the cracked door. Scarlett then looked through the door only to see Angela enjoying the pleasurable company of another.

"My, how scandalous indeed."

"Well, if you all will not have any other out bursts, I will go attend to my duties."

"Yes, yes Sebastian, go do what isn't needed." Scarlett said as rushed Sebastian off and down the hall.


	11. Chapter 10 Part Two

"What a band of idiots they can be, I swear, the trouble they cause at times outweighs their worth." Scarlett said as she watched Bard and Meyrin march their way out of the manor. "Yes indeed, that is why I want to end this game. Sebastian go put on a good show for us now, this place seems to be lacking in entertainment." Ciel said as he took another sip of his tea. "Yes Sebastian, hurry along now." Scarlett gave Sebastian a little shove and he sighed and left. He detested dogs and now he was sent off to manage one. Scarlett only smiled as she watched Sebastian leave the manor, for she was quite pleased that Sebastian had been sent to deal with the dog, rather her. "Come now Scarlett, you don't expect me to be handling this without you, do you?" Sebastian said as he left the room, a wicked grin cross his face. Scarlett only gave a sigh and put one her coat as she followed Sebastian outside.

(Sorry again for skipping, but all the rest I didn't want to write)

"At times I truly believe that the young master makes us both unhappy for his amusement. I will always protect him with my life, but at times I must restrain myself from saying things that ought not to be said." Scarlett glumly said as she and Sebastian lagged behind the rest of the group. Pluto held fast to Scarlett's back and licked her neck or shoulder, for him, being a demon hound and what not, this was a sign of affection, but in reality it was torture for Scarlett. She did not hate dogs, but she did not feel overly affectionate towards them. So in turn this was not a very pleasant experience for her. "Yes, the young master revels in everything I particularly hate. Dogs, what hideously stupid creatures."

"Yes indeed, all animals are in some way closely alike to stupid."


	12. Chapter 13

I am going to temporaily stop this story. If anyone would like to adopt it, please contact me. I just don't have time for it. I am pretty sure I will come back to it, but I am not completely sure.


	13. Skip to this fucking chapter bro!

I'm making an announcement to make. IMMA START THIS SHIT UP AGAIN PEOPLES! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT I'M DOING. Also, this shit will have some major changes. Here are a few:

Scarlett's name isn't Scarlett. It's Augusta Minette Frances Midford

Scarlett isn't a demon

She is related to Ciel

She is engaged

She is less of a Mary Sue(sorry but I looked back on the work that I had done and saw that I had made a mary sue who had Sebastian head over heels in love with her.

She is no longer Irish

AND ALSO, I will be following the manga almost exclusively, so if you've not read it, there will be many spoilers and I'm not going to force the manga onto you, but, READ THE GAWDAMN MANGA, IT'S FUDGING GREAT!


	14. Chapter 14 BRO, FINALLY!

If the mind or heart of a woman is weak, it can be easily taken over by a man. That is why they need to always stand strong and unwavering, for if they don't, love can grow like a weed and entangle them forever. This is especially true for the Fiance of Edward Midford, for her mind can easily be tricked by her heart and therefore lead her to do things that will only cause her trouble. Sorry for being so poetic about this, but to cut it short, this girl is too easy to fall in love and it only causes her trouble, but it now toys with her life when she falls for the looks of a demon.

'Augusta Minette Frances Midford is a true idiot, fo sho.' –said everyone ever.


	15. THE START OF THE NEW STORY, banana BOI

_**Hey there, I just wanted to say that I hope you like my remake of this black butler story and I really hope that you aren't bored by my writing, if so **_

_**please tell me so I can make the appropriate changes. Also, I would like to say that a drawn picture of the main character, Augusta, is linked on my **_

_**profile, so if you are interest3d please feel free to check it out and see what I envision this character as. I hope you keep reading my story, BRO! **_

_**~ Banana Boi out.**_

_**(P.S. IF YOU NEED THE TEXT EXPANDED PRESS ON THE Tl BUTTON AND PRESS EXPAND. JUST FELT THE NEED TO TELL YOU THAT BECAUSE THE TEXT IS A BIT TIGHT.)**_

* * *

><p>It was through the misfortune of her older sister that her betrothal to her cousin Edward came to be. It was through the misfortune of others that she came into<br>possession of her own self-proclaimed fortune and treasures. Being the fourth child with a fifth on the way almost directly after her second birthday made her  
>seemingly invisible to a good portion of her family. Though she was always looked after and her mother and father bestowed upon her as much affection they could manage in between caring for the other children and taking care of their own affairs, it always seemed less than what she needed. Along with the lack of attention she got as the fourth child, she also lacked in opportunities for things such as betrothal, furthered education, and finding talents or refining skills that would help her become the kind of woman that any man would want as a wife. This not only left her starved for attention, but always wanting to partake in things or experiences that would make her stand out or be seen when in the shadow of her elder siblings. By the time she reached the age nine she had come to the realization that if she wanted the attention she craved and longed for, she would have to acquire abilities and strengths that would make her stand out to her family. So she became knowledgeable and seemingly interested in the things her father was interested in. She acquired the strength of a young man and learned much more than many men knew about dogs and hunting. This made her one of her father's favorites, even though she was a female and the fourth and seemingly forgotten child. And even though she had acquired many abilities and outer strength, she was a fool that was too eager to please and could be tricked into thinking herself in love with just a few sweet nothings whispered to her.<p>

But even though she was a favorite among her father and had almost anything she had ever asked for, jealousy still resided and grew within her. This was regarded simply as sibling rivalry by many and even though she didn't explicitly wish death or extreme sickness upon anyone of them, she did however wish for them to come upon misfortunes or grief, not in the extreme sense though, frequently.

When her siblings did come upon misfortunes, she did not receive extreme joy from this, rather a sense of superiority to her siblings. But there was an exception though. It was when it was discovered that her elder sister, Cora, had decided to elope with the son of a simple merchant and therefore broke off the betrothal with Edward. She was 16 and thought her world was ending when she was betrothed Edward, who was just three years younger and 6 inches shorter, was what Augusta heard from her father when commenting about it. This of course brought the family shame and she was barely spoken of openly from there on. It was then decided between the two brothers, Edward's father and Augusta's father, that Edward and Augusta would make a good pair and dually keep the money within the family. It was then, that Augusta met Edward and found this out that she felt joy because of her sister's unfortunate disownment. Edward was nice looking and an inch shorter than Augusta, but she knew that he would grow to surpass her in height.


	16. Chapter 2 OF THE NEW STORYBOI!

_**Hey you guys, just wanted to say that I appreciate all those who are reading this revised story. I also hope all of you like this story even though it **_

_**starts off kinda of slow I guess. It also has really short chapters which I know can annoy some people, so if any of you feel the need to gouge out my **_

_**eyes for writing such fucking short chapters and such a slow story, please tell me. I love feedback, it helps me become a better author. Also, if I **_

_**continue with these short kind of chapters, expect chapters to come out daily.**_

_** ~ Banana BOI collapses**_

* * *

><p>The death or Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive came as a surprise to all and their missing son came as yet another blow to the already grieving family. This, though catastrophic to the family, was news that did not reach Augusta or her father till a little after Ciel returned with a mysterious and loyal butler.<p>

This came in the form of a shocking remark made by Augusta's mother when she and her father finally reached home. Though the misinformation of the Phantomhive family's 'ordeal' on Augusta and her father's part was due to the fact that she and her father had been on a trip around Europe and to New York.

This trip was originally intended or said to be for the purpose of attracting new investors for the mines of salt and gold that the Midford family was in possession of, but it morphed into an eight month sight-seeing expedition with Augusta as the main coordinator, even though her lack of natural sense of direction was legendary.

It was the blind leading the blind initially and it bred lack of communication between Augusta's father and the rest of the family that he'd left behind in the pair had no idea that the Phantomhive family had been attacked and the Earl killed till they returned to England.

Though Augusta did feel guilty about missing and not even being informed about the great loss within her family, she still wished that she and her father would have just left England and continued their trip around the world after paying respects at the graves and apologizing for being missing in action when a great crisis had occurred within the family. For there was much fun to be had when it was just Augusta and her father.

This was mostly because she could goad her father into buying her pretty and petty things and without the clunk of the rest of her family, she could go out and enjoy the sites, the stores, and the handsome men, which she only appreciated since she was already betrothed. But England was nice as well, for she could sometimes visit with Edward and when the season came, migrate to London and shop with Elizabeth.

And there was Charles Grey as well, even though her spending any sort of time would be like spending it with any other stranger since her feelings for him were not mutual. England was boring indeed until Augusta involved herself in the new Earl's affairs.


	17. Chapter 3 OF THE NEW FUCKING STORY BOI!

_**Hello, Banana BOI here, I would just like to say that I really appreciate all of the readers who read this story. I really hope you stick with it and **_

_**through its bit boring parts. And please, if you feel the need to tell me about something that's weird/stupid/mary-sueish/YOU FUCKWIT, YOU'RE **_

_**CHANGING THE PLOT AND STUFF TOO DAMN MUCH!, Please do tell me, I really do like to make those who read this story happy with what ever the **_

_**fuck I'm writing about.**_

_**~Sincerely, Banana BOI**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>I decided to put a basic rundown of how the two Midford families went along and worked with one another:<strong>_

**Lord Oliver Louis Midford, younger brother of Marquis Alex Leon Midford, had never willingly concerned himself with the troubles of others, not even the Queen's unless they were his to share. **

**This was due both to his belief that his brother being head of the order of the British Empire, the position awarded to him due his being the eldest son, meant that all of the responsibilities awarded to the Midford family by the royal family belonged on his brother's shoulders and all of the family's other, personal affairs such as main income, running the mines they were in possession of, and making sure any needs of the family were taken care, were Oliver's burden to bear. **

**The position within the family awarded to Oliver obviously did not suit him since he felt all worries but his own were irrelevant to him, but he still carried out his obligations to his family, but with and attitude as well. **

**This was the basic set up between the two families and was seemingly beneficial to one another as well.**

* * *

><p>"Father, I have quite recently gotten a letter from Elizabeth. She says that Ciel, you know, the Phantomhive boy, has just become an Earl. It's quite unbelievable that a child of his age could receive a title like that, isn't father? Well, anyways I was under the assumption that it might be nice and go and visit with him in London. Maybe We could visit with Aunty as well?"<p>

Augusta's tone was giddy and she had a broad smile plastered on her face which wad currently invading her father's personal space. Her father went on about eating his breakfast with his daughter's extremely happy face staying put inches away from his face.

"I'd rather not travel such distances in this condition." He said stiffly as he positioned his left leg a little over and more in Augusta's view. It was splinted and stiffly wrapped, treatment for the fractured leg he received a little over a week ago when his horse rolled onto its side with him still in the saddle.

"Well then I suppose it might be alright if I just get Albert (the eldest brother) to escort me?"

"He's much too busy to be bothered with such trivial things, he is in law school and you know it well enough. How about you get your mother to go visit with you."

'Mother is the whole reason I am trying to leave to visit the Earl in London' August thought to herself, frustration growing within her as her options were growing thinner. She was annoyed by the fact that all her charm was being used but it was to no avail as well.

She trembled a bit as she worked the idea over in her mind, searching for any other person that would take her to London and as she came to the conclusion of there being none left but her, she said, "What of Maria, I am sure that she would be able to come with me to visit the new Earl?"

"I suppose she would. I'll go and tell that she's to escort you later in the day."

"Thank you Father, I am quite excited to be visiting the New Earl Phantomhive." Augusta spoke as she curtsied and exited the room, skips concealed within her steps. "At least I won't have to hear mother's nagging while in London, only Maria's." Augusta spoke unhappily to herself.

* * *

><p>"You ought not to wear your hair in such a fashion all of the time. It's too immature for your<p>

age, you're too old to be braiding it back in loops like that, it's childish. At least your hair isn't

mudd coloured like your mother's, but your father's handsome blonde locks are wasted when

you wear your hair in that fashion. And that fringe as well, I simply cannot see why you pull the

short fringe from your bangs and have it hang over your face like that. Ugh… If only you weren't

so foolish and would let me dress you and style your hair as I used to. You'd be a much

handsomer woman." Maria sighed as she nagged Augusta about her appearance and what ever

else she deemed nessescary to nag about. Augusta simply sat straight faced and a bit annoyed. A nanny is never a good traveling companion.


	18. Chapter 4 ANNOUNCEMENT Banana BOI OUT

_**Hey there, I just wanted to say that from now on my chapters are probably going to be long as fuck, so just heads up and since I am making this **_

_**change, chapters will come out, but probably every other day or something, so expect one tomorrow by 8:00 P.M.. And also, I have noticed a drop in **_

_**the followers and favorites, so I just wanted to know if I was being an asshole in the earlier chapter or making the oc a mary-sue or taking too long to**_

_** get to the actual story. If so, please tell me because I just really want to write something that is enjoyed by those who read it since fanfiction is just **_

_**another way to make the fans of whatever-the-hell they're fans of. And also, if you wanna see pictures of this O.C. [Mary-Sue type creature probably], **_

_**then there are links on my profile. And also, if you're wondering why there is such a big difference in writing style, well it's because the original author **_

_**and I are two different people. I wanted to make a remake of this story and asked them about it and they gave me the idea about this one and so it **_

_**was born. YAY!**_

_**~LOVE, Banana BOI **_

_**(P.S. I REALLY DO LOVE YOU ALL, JUST WANT3D YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU, LIKE SERIOUSLY IT'S STALKER, WEIRD ADMIRATION FOR **_

_**SENPAI TYPE OF LOVE. JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW YOU ALL HAVE A NEW STALKER.)**_


	19. CHAPTER 4, NOT WHAT YOU THINK

_**Really sorry about not putting the chapter up and still not putting it up, but something came up and I had to split for a couple of days (I know you **_

_**love m puns). Well, at latest it will be up by Wednesday and whenever I post them it will be at 8:00. So I will now put down the complete lyrics for **_

_**the Roy Mustang Rap to make up for not posting the chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh snap snap! Spark spark!<strong>_

_**It's time to light up the diggy diggy dark!**_

_**I'm the flame alchemist and im gonna be Führer! **_

_**My beats are hot and my rhymes are purer! **_

_**I like the ladies in the miniskirts!**_

_**I be posin' in the mirror without my fancy shirts!**_

_**I'm gonna set chya heart on fire! **_

_**WHOOSH WHOOSH!**_

_**And ya know my heart burns bright to! **_

_**KABOOM KABOOM!**_

_**My fire power tonight is feelin' just right! **_

_**KABLAM KABLAM!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEAR, FAR, WHEREVER YOU ARE, I WILL ALWAYS STALK YOU AND MAKE YOU FEEL WEIRD ABOUT YOURSELF! <strong>_

_**I love you (Yes Homo). **_

_**~Banana BOI Peel'n the music.**_


	20. Chapter 4 OF THE NEW FUCKING STORY

_**Hey you, I finally finished this chapter. I really hope you're proud of me. And please, please review. I'm not going to be pulling out a gun and putting **_

_**it against your head if you don't review, but I would really like it if someone would say to me that I'm messing up the goddamn story when I'm **_

_**messing up the goddamn story. Like seriously, if I start being stupid and becoming an overpowered Sue-Author, please someone tell me. I'm like a **_

_**small child, I need guidance, but I also need a knife to stab out all the eyes of my haters. Just kidding. Please don't take anything I say seriously **_

_**when it comes out like that. Well bye bye and I hope you like the story and fuck the system because it's like 10:00 and I said 9:00, so just don't **_

_**listen to me when I tell you times.**_

_**~Banana BOI**_

* * *

><p>London was quite nice, mostly because 'the season', in which many travel to London at once in the spring and summer months, had not come into full swing as of yet.<p>

The second estate owned by Augusta's family located within London had been well taken care of and exactly alike to what it looked like when she had stayed there previously.

All was well till Maria, the nanny, started questioning when they were going to complete the task that Augusta had said she had come to London to do, which was to visit and congratulate the new Earl.

Of course when Augusta had said that and had gotten her father to let her go to London to stay, she had not ever intended of actually leaving London. She had no want to ever visit the Phantomhive residence ever again.

She had gone once with Aunt Frances and cousins Edward and Elizabeth and met Ciel and his family. Ciel was a wide-eyed little thing that was rather sickly, but courteous and playful still.

He seemed like a nice young, boy and his mother was nice and quite beautiful, but his father, though everything a nice gentlemen should be, he still gave Augusta an uneasy feeling and she always felt she couldn't relax when around him.

Augusta just didn't wish to visit the manor ever again, even though she knew full well that Ciel's father, who always gave her an uneasy feeling though there was no reason for it, was no longer there.

And so day after day was spent on roaming around London, shopping and avoiding having to actually leave London and travel to the Phantomhive manor to visit the new Earl.

The days were simply lazed away in that manor for some time till the season came into full swing and Elizabeth decided it appropriate to visit London and in the process, Augusta as well.

Elizabeth was cute and happy as always and came bearing a gift as well. She also began decorating the mansion as soon as she got both feet in the door.

"I see you're still wearing that un-cute choker as you always do." Elizabeth stated as she tied a pink ribbon around the stair railing. Augusta had to admit though, the burgundy plum choker was rather ugly indeed and its tackiness was only increased by the bulky capital A hanging from it.

But it had been given to her by her grandmother and thought it disrespectful not to wear it at all, and so she wore it and just forgot to take it off. And when she would take it off, it felt unnatural and her bare neck felt alien.

"Oh, I have something to give to you." Elizabeth said as if she had just remembered that had a gift to give Augusta. She hurried over to where her things had been set and dug a small bit to find the gift she was going to give.

Elizabeth then came back over towards Augusta with a small lace bag in her hands. "Edward wished for me to bring this to you. He thought it would make a splendid gift." Elizabeth then hand the lace bag to Augusta who immediately opened it to find a lovely pearl and gold necklace.

"It really is splendid, it is absolutely charming. I shall have to write to him and thank him." Augusta said as she smiled at the lovely piece, but while being grateful, she secretly wished he hadn't of bothered with a gift.

For she knew she would have to write a letter to him at his school address which she had already forgotten, and/or call the school to thank him which she had tried twice before and it always was 20 minutes of waiting for him to come on the phone and 3 minutes of them actually speaking.

This appeared quite rude from any other point of view, but Augusta was simply a lazy person, unwilling to do any sort of thing that was unnecessary, and though this was a bad habit, it was a habit she was in possession of.

"I suppose this was meant to be a belated home-coming present or something of the like. It's unbelievable that he'd procrastinate in getting you a home-coming present for such a long time." Elizabeth said as she hung another pink ribbon from the ceiling.

"Lady Elizabeth, we must be going. Your mother had specifically told that you had to be back by 2:00 to train for your match tomorrow." Paula called to Elizabeth as she started to gather all of Elizabeth's things, which had been strew across the room by Elizabeth the second she entered.

"Oh yes, I had almost forgotten with all of the prettying I was doing. Oh, Augusta you simply must come see me tomorrow, it has been so long since you watched me at a match. I hear the queen might even be coming to watch the competition as well."

Elizabeth spoke with such a zeal filled expression and intensity within her voice that it would have been a crime to deny her. Though this did not stop Augusta from trying to wriggle out of this by mentioning a prior engagement that left her unable to come.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth, my dear cousin, but I have made plans to visit the Earl Phantomhive, for I only thought it proper that I visit him and congratulate him." Augusta's cheeks reddened as she spoke, for they always did that when she lied.

"For what reason?"

Augusta then realized that Ciel had been and Earl for a stretch already.

"For becoming an Earl of course." She smiled, trying to mask her true intentions of slipping out of going to the match.

"But he has been an Earl some time now. 3 months I believe."

"Well, I still have not formally congratulated him on that accomplishment and I still wish to do so."

Augusta knew it was wrong to lie to such a sweet face, and to her own kind nonetheless, but she still wished to have the freedom to laze around all the days she was in London. And though Augusta possessed much love and concern for her family, it still did not stop her from being deceitful around them.

"Oh, my darling little cousin Lizzie, how I wish I could watch you perform in your match tomorrow. You are like the younger sister I actually wish I had, all of my blood sisters are spoiled, and I so dearly want to watch you perform, but as you already know, I cannot." Augusta spoke, hoping her theatrics would make Elizabeth thoroughly believe she had no choice but not to come.

Elizabeth was severely disappointed at this, and had a dismal appearance about her as she walked towards the exit of the house. And right as she was about to step out of the door, she turned around with a smile and twinkle in her eye.

Her happiness told Augusta that her cousin had just thought up something that would make it possible for her to go to the match.

"I have a splendid idea. How about you go to my match first and watch me and as soon as it is over, we can both go visit Ciel. Oh, wouldn't that just be grand." Elizabeth spoke with a starry eyed expression as she thought of how she could do both of the things she most loved in one day. Fencing and then visiting Ciel would be such a nice way to spend the day.

"I am so glad you thought of that, I so wished to see you perform in your match. Tomorrow will be so fun." Augusta's words were stiff and complete lies but with no clever deception to go along with them.

"I am so excited, I can hardly stand the waiting for tomorrow to come." Elizabeth squealed to herself as Paula dragged her by her collar out of the door.

"Wait! What time will the match be." Augusta yelled after Elizabeth as the thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"Oh, it starts at 10:00, but everyone is expected to be there by 9:30, and don't worry about it. Mother and I will come around and take with us." Elizabeth said as she slipped into her coach.

'_I can't believe I've gotten myself in such a predicament and an early morning ride with Aunt Frances as well.'_ Augusta thoughts for the rest of the day were now filled with only self-pity and mourning over the loss of tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>INTERMISSION<strong>_

_**Hi ya, just having a little intermission to the story so everyone can just take a rest after absorbing so **_

_**much content and-Oh, who am I kidding, I did this because I was lonely, I just really want to talk to **_

_**all of you because you all are probably so cool and awesome and I'm just here, typing this. Well, I just **_

_**thought I might put up a character Bio in case any of you wanted to post this character person on one **_

_**of those Mary-Sue sites and stuff. Like I go on those all the time and it would mean so much to me and **_

_**be such an honor if I was just browsing and found one of mine on there. Like seriously, I would be so **_

_**happy if I found my character person on one of those Mary-Sue sites because it would be so cool like **_

_**reading over the review of it and being all like, 'I was thinking the same thing when I did that, now **_

_**looking back on it, it was totally Mary-Sue Kawaii Desu BS.' Well anyways, I guess I'll just be all having **_

_**this Bio down here. Read it if you want or you can just skip it.**_

_**Name:**_ Augusta Minette Frances Midford

_**Meaning:**_ Augusta means: Feminine form of AUGUSTUS. It was introduced to Britain when king George III, a member of the German House of Hanover, gave this name to his second daughter in the 18th century.

Midford is, as you all know, the surname of Elizabeth and all of her family, and I was unable to find the meaning of it.

_**Nickname/s:**_ Minnie

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Race:**_ Caucasian

_**Contract:**_ WTF, like seriously, no, no ,no

_**Eyes:**_ Gunmetal Blue

_**Hair colour:**_ Blonde

_**Hair style:**_ Her hair is braided on both sides of her head and pinned up to form loops. She has a small cowlick where her hair parts and hangs over her right eye slightly. (Oh my fucking god, I cannot describe hair, like seriously. If you are actually curious, just go here and look at the picture to get what the fuck I'm talking about: art/Black-Butler-Kuroshitsuji-OC-Augusta-497958576

_**Skin colour:**_ White, slightly pale since that was the fashion in the Victorian Era

_**Clothes:**_ She normally wears black, heeled shoes and a striped(lighter and darker shade of same color), plum dress that skimmed over the floor. The long skirt that was part of the dress was a draped kind with a train and a matching bodice with loose and long hanging sleeves that had upon them lace trim. She also wore a long, one piece type of undergarment with lace frills existing quite far up on her to protect her modesty and cover her bosom entirely when wearing the dress.

_**Scent:**_ IDK, pixies and roses. I'm sorry, that just seems a bit irrelevant but she probably smells like any other young girl in Victorian England.

_**Scars etc:**_ None

_**Personality:**_ She is quite lazy and unwilling to help people when she finds no personal gain in it. She is also an incredibly deceptive person, even though she isn't always good at deceiving others. She seeks attention as well, trying to make herself the kind of person who stands out for having all the right qualities even though she already stands out, but for all the wrong qualities. She is also fairly naïve as well, especially when the one who is trying to deceive her is male. She can be easily swept off of her feet and fall under the spell of someone. She is also at times, disgustingly selfish. In truth, she is still very much a child and thinking only of herself all of the time, but at least she acts, or tries to act, happy and energetic which makes it easier for people to like her. And at least we can all pretend she has a heart of gold underneath that bratty attitude, but I suspect myself that she is just a bratty little girl and nothing else at the time.

_**Likes:**_ She likes being away or isolated from others because she can do as she pleases when she's alone. Lazing around is also another favorite activity of hers. Shopping is as well when she if finally forced out of the house by either her parents or her nanny. "Collecting" things is also another one of her favorite things to do when she is forced out of the house, notice the quotation marks around the word colleting.

_**Dislikes**_: Cats, she hates cats, mostly because her first pet was a cat and it ran away for what she says is no reason and so she thinks all cats have no souls and cannot love.

This is of course untrue and ignorant of her to think like that, but she is just a brat after all. Being forced into going places and doing things, any things really, like, she hates everything it seems, like really. We need some severe character development in this story.

_**History:**_ Augusta is the daughter of Oliver Louis Midford who is the younger brother of the Marquis Alex Leon Midford. She is therefore the first cousin of Elizabeth and Edward Midford and related to Ciel Phantomhive by marriage.

She is the 4th child and the second daughter in her family and her younger sibling was born seemingly right after her and she was a forgotten child.

She was loved by both her parents and was well taken care of while she was growing up, but she was always in the shadow of her siblings and felt as if she was never noticed. She then aspired to be the kind of person that would always stand out and be wanted and so she acquired a seemingly loving and caring personality when she was actually quite selfish.

She also acquired a love and knowledge of dogs paired with man like strength to impress her father and make him notice her and make herself stand out to him. Her older sister was originally betrothed to Edward, but she eloped with another man and broke the betrothal agreement.

It was a legal contract that bound Edward and Edith, the older sister, and when she broke it when she was 16, it brought great shame on the family. But it was then decided that Augusta would be betrothed to Edward instead. Although this was a bit of a strange arrangement, it worked splendidly. Sometime has passed since then and the bonds between Augusta and her cousins has only grown stronger.

She built strong family relations with all but her cousins by marriage, the Phantomhives. Her father had always kept his distance from them and made sure not to get too involved in any of their affairs, he also tried to make it the same for his children.

Augusta had never known why, for they seemed like a noble enough family from her one visit, but she just accepted it. She then accidently involved herself with them when she tried to deceive her father into letting her go to England to stay and just be away from her own family.

For she lied about wanting to go and congratulate the new Earl Phantomhive on his accomplishment of becoming an early at such a young age. And this catches us up to where we are.

_**Friends: **_Her cousins, Edward and Elizabeth. HA HA HA HA, she can only make friends with her cousins.

_**Enemies: **_Not anyone at the moment really

_**Crush on: **_Her fiancé I guess, like seriously, this is kind of irrelevant, well I guess it is for me. She does have a small crush, like minuscule crush on Charles Grey.

_**Soft spot for: **_Elizabeth and herself. Remember, she's like way selfish

_**Weakness: **_She is way too naïve, especially when someone gives her one nice compliment or attention, especially if it's from a male. She is just a love struck idiot, not thinking of any of the consequences or even about the fact that she's betrothed.

Like seriously, seriously. She is also like, way too lazy, way too lazy to ever be lovable. And she hates cats, so over half of the world's population is out to get her. I'm getting off topic, like seriously. She is also way too obsessed about herself to really be any type of help to the world. We really have some room for character development here, like throughout this story she will probably change because you can't just stay this brat like through a story like Black Butler.

_**Weapon: **_She doesn't really have one, like she is man strong, but that isn't really a weapon, is it? And why the hell would a Victorian Age women have a weapon?

_**Other: **_She's a giant asshole I guess, like seriously, she's a fucking asshole. She's a selfish little brat that really needs to change I'm going to do my damndest to make it happen. Hope you all read it to see if she can actually change into a truly nice human being.

_**INTERMISSION OVER, YOU MAY NOW RETURN TO YOUR SEATS.**_

_**~BROUGHT TO YOU BY BANANA BOI**_

* * *

><p>Fencing, just like any other sport that Augusta had ever witnessed, bored her to no end. At first, the matches seemed to arouse a slight excitement within her, but now they all seemed the same and the movements of those competing overused.<p>

It took close to 30 minutes for Elizabeth to even enter the competition and compete in her first match within the competition. Elizabeth was focused, cold, and severe as she fenced in each match she competed in.

It was strange for Augusta to witness this the first few times she had witnessed her cousin compete, but Augusta had now become accustomed to the calm and cold nature obtained by her cousin in each match.

Augusta nearly fell asleep half-way through the competition, but she stopped herself when she thought of what Aunt Frances would say. Even still, she somehow lasted through the ordeal and made it the end of competition where there was a small celebration held.

Elizabeth of course won the competition and got a gift from her father right after. It was a giddy little celebration being held there in honor of all the competitors and that was where Augusta found Charles Grey.

He was kneeling to the ground on one knee with his right hand gripping the arm of the Queen's chair. The Queen had yet to stop dressing in black even though she had long ago given her hermit ways at the start of her mourning.

She was round and plump with a wrinkled face, and she had a slightly cold expression about her at times. She did not seem pretty at all, and with the way her features were, it seemed as though it was not simply her age that made her look so unattractive.

Augusta observed the Queen and those that surrounded the Queen as she took a sip of tea. It had been imported from Italy and in Augusta's mind was the most horrid tea she'd ever been served. It was weaker that most and had a peculiar fruit tasted about it.

She utterly hated the tea the minute she allowed it into her mouth. Her eyes had widened when she tasted it for the first time and her first instinct was to spit it out, but she stopped herself.

She then proceeded to endure the taste of the dreaded liquid as she kept it on her pallet, trying to acquire a taste for it so that when she swallows it she won't immediately become sick.

Augusta shivered as she swallowed and felt her stomach rise within her, hoping to spill its contents. She heard a slight chuckle come from behind her as she did this.

She then turned and was faced with the grinning face of Charles Grey. He was still chuckling slightly with a wide grin on his face.

"I see you have found the tea imported from Italy. It does have an acquired taste I suppose. If you would like, I'd be happy show where the English tea is being served?"

"I would appreciate your doing so immensely, thank you for your kindness." Augusta beamed as she spoke in her most elegant tone.

He then proceeded to serve her the tea as well when they reached where it was served. As he did so he spoke, "I am of the understanding that you and Lady Elizabeth are visiting the Earl Phantomhive fairly soon."

"Well, yes. We are visiting the Earl Phantomhive this day." Augusta answered as she accepted the cup of tea he offered.

"Well then, I would most appreciative if you would give this to the Earl personally. It is from the queen and wished for it to be delivered to the Earl." He spoke with another smile plastered on his face.

Augusta knew within her that the smile he wore was not genuine, and she knew that it was a bit peculiar for the Queen to want her to be the one to deliver the letter. She knew these things within herself and she knew she should proceed with caution, but she was a fool, easily made into a slave by a few kind words and actions.

"I certainly will, please put your trust in me." Augusta smiled as she proceeded to sip her tea.

It was quite good.


	21. Chapter 21 OF THE NEW FUCKING STORY

_**If you feel the need to tell me something or give me some critizism to help my **_

_**writing or character, you're welcome to and I would be so glad to hear it. Please **_

_**read on and fucking pray for me because I have an addiction. Goddamn **_

_**Pinterest, making me get fucking addicted, like literally, that shit is more **_

_**addictive than crack.**_

_**~Banana BOI Out**_

It was as she sat in the coach that she began to wish that she had had Maria come with her, for then she wouldn't be completely alone when she visited the manor.

She was more or less a stranger to Ciel now and she was also showing up quite unexpectedly, which would make the situation quite uncomfortable when she did arrive at their gates. At least if she had Elizabeth by her side when she was visiting them then she would feel a bit more comfortable.

But Elizabeth was not there, nor was Aunt Frances, or Maria. She was all by herself in unfamiliar territory.

'_Why did she have to put those damned heels on the instant her father presented them to her. Spraining her ankle and then forcing me to still visit the Earl, she brings me too much trouble, I'll just associate with her less.'_

* * *

><p>Ciel was enjoying some afternoon tea when he noticed something from the window of the room. It was a coach, stopped at the front gate and he recognized it instantly. His eyes widened and he the tea he was drinking slipped from his grasp slightly.<p>

It let a bit of the hot liquid slip out and fall onto him. The boiling liquid burned him and he shot up from his seat instantly and slammed the still full cup down on his desk, causing some of the tea within it to splash out of the cup.

He then bolted to the door and took firm hold of the knob and opened the door with much force. His skin was still burning from the hot tea being poured on him as he ran down the hall.

He reached for his handkerchief and started to rub at the tea stains with it. He ran recklessly down the hall till he reached the kitchen.

He opened the door with much force and saw Sebastian standing there, a surprised and a bit concerned expression was held on his face. He looked upon his master, who was at the moment in all states of disarray.

Through loud breaths and huffs Ciel said, "Aunt Frances's ...coach…is here."

"I'll make preparations as fast as I can my lord. Please go back to your office and compose yourself before she reaches the door." Sebastian said as he threw the apron he was wearing to the floor.

Ciel jogged back to his office while simultaneously trying to clean the tea stain from his clothes. It was truly frightening how his Aunt had just unexpectedly visited, she was quite terrifying and quite critical even when he had his manor organized and orderly as it should.

* * *

><p>Finnie was in the green house, watching the flowers grow. He had come early in the morning and watered them and then spent all the time between then and now watching them.<p>

Finnie had only been brought to the manor a month before and was still quite green. He had yet to master his extreme strength and seemed to break everything he touched, and so, even though he had been outwardly assigned the position of gardener, watering and watching the flowers was the only job Sebastian permitted him to have other than his main one.

"This itchy thing is quite a bother." Finnie told himself as he ran his hand over the wig Sebastian was making him wear while his hair grew back.

When they found Finnie he was bald and scrawny looking despite his unnatural strength. He was a bit of a sullen looking ghoul that had been trapped inside for quite a long time.

Then Ciel gave him a name, a purpose and a hat. Sebastian gave him guidance and a black wig to wear while his hair grew in. And Finnie loved all of these things with a passion, even though some things given to him were itchier than others.

The black wig didn't fit him in the least and the bangs hung low and concealed his eyes and part of his face. He tried quite hard to pin it back, but it was too thick and he had to walk around with it obscuring his face like that.

Bard of course made a bit of fun out of it and said it was an improvement since Finnie's face was obscured by the limply hanging black hair. But such was life of course and Finnie had recently noticed more of his own hair was coming in and covering his head.

He was a bit surprised to see that it was blonde, for his head had been shaved for so long that he had forgotten his own hair color.

Finnie was leaving the green house to go and try to pull some weeds when he noticed the coach by the front gate. He knew that if anyone was supposed to be here that day Sebastian would have told him and made him stay hidden from the guest at all times.

The unwarranted coach therefore alarmed him and he felt it his duty as one of the persons entrusted with the protection of the manor from intruders to personally check this suspicious guest out.

He walked across the grounds of the manor and went towards the front and main gate where the coach was waiting to be received.

"Ello there. Are you wait 'n to be received?" Finnie asked as he poked his head through the gate. Finnie's speech was still a bit rough and quite informal. He was also ignorant of how a servant should receive a guest that was obviously of a higher class than them.

Augusta sat in the comfort of the coach and simply sat there, unwilling to even exert the minimal amount of effort it would take to answer the servant. She knew it was only a small inconvenience that the servant had not immediately received her, but she was still aggravated by it.

'_Any good servant would have simply opened the gates and walked with the coach to the mansion. Why does he feel the need to examine me in such a way , it is obvious that I am aristocratic and not meaning to cause trouble.'_

Finnie was a nice boy, quite a nice boy really, but he was a bit hostile towards anyone who visited the manor, his home. This would wear off of course , but that wouldn't come to be for a bit. The manor was the first thing he'd ever owned, the first thing that belonged to him and him it, and so he was of course overly protective of his first possession.

"Oh yes, I am waiting to be received by the Earl Phantomhive, if he wishes so of course. I am fully aware how rude and disrespectful I have been towards the Earl, for it was completely out of line of me to visit him without even a moment's notice. If he is unable to see me at this time I accept it fully and will take my leave." ,Augusta 's voice possessed an ever present sincerity about it which was completely untrue.

While Augusta spoke all of this, Finnian intensely examined the emblem on the coach the girl before him had stepped out of. It was familiar, quite familiar and he recognized it from a fragment of a memory.

He about wet his pants when he finally put the meaning and the emblem together.

Sebastian 'd specially described and drew it out for him and told him that whenever there was a coach or carriage or any such thing with that particular emblem printed upon it he was to be on his best behavior and nothing less and was to treat that person or persons with great respect.

He knew that if Sebastian had witnessed the way he had treated the guest with the insolence and impudence was present in the moments previous, he would've gotten the licking of a lifetime.

Finnian stumbled over his own words a bit as he opened the gate and simultaneously apologized for his behavior. Augusta was slightly disappointed that he had let her in, for she wished that she had been turned away so she could just leave and not have to bother with the Earl

Augusta made it to the front entry of the Mansion and had stepped out of the coach and made it a few steps before she screamed. It was quite loud as well.


	22. Chapter 6 of the new fucking story

It was a cat. She saw a cat as she was stepping out of the carriage and it startled her. This girl is fucking unbelievable. Like, seriously, who fucking sees a cat and screams.

And then this complete imbecile startled herself when she screamed and tripped over her own foot and landed on her ankle. This girl is an idiot, and this is just ridiculous.

Serves her right, criticizing Elizabeth for twisting her ankle, she did the same goddamn thing.

What makes it worse is that she didn't even introduce herself to either of them before they brought her into the house. Both of them, though suspicious to an extent knew that she was related to the Midfords in some way and therefore related to Aunt Frances.

This also meant that if they didn't treat her with the upmost respect and act as cordially as possible Aunt Frances would come for an actual visit.

It was only after Finnie had carried her in that she formally introduced herself and explained everything. And though both Ciel and Sebastian were both somewhat annoyed by her surprise arrival, they still acted cordially and politely towards her.

"I am quite sorry to be intruding upon you like this, but I was originally supposed to be arriving with Lady Elizabeth and she wished for it to be a surprise, and I am just so very filled with regret to be arriving like this."

Yea, sorry and filled with regret to be there.

"It is quite alright. I just wish you would have informed us before hand so that we could have readied the manor for the arrival of guests." At least he'd been spared from Elizabeth's arrival, for he loved the girl but she could be a little too much at times.

It was then that Augusta remembered the letter for some odd reason. She was thinking of the Earl Grey and suddenly the letter was in her head.

'_The letter! I'd almost forgotten.'_

Augusta then began to reach for it when she stopped. '_Why did he give this letter to me to give to the Earl? What's within the letter anyways?'_

"May I ask if there is any place for me to freshen myself, I believe the weather has gotten to me."

Liar.

"Of course. Sebastian, please show her to the wash room."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>She opened the letter in the same instant the door closed and she was alone.<p>

Goddamn this girl is stupid, she didn't even try to open it so that no one would notice it'd been opened. No, she just tore into the thing like she didn't have to give it to the Earl of anything.

She was met with scraps of newspaper and some writing on quite formal paper.

It read:

_Rats are beginning to roost in the home. They are diseased and vicious vermin._

_-Victoria_

The Newspaper scraps were all articles about opium in England.

"Why would Charles give this to me to give to the Earl?"

Well, the Queen was probably feeling a bit sorry for Ciel and didn't want to sick Charles on him just yet. Charles is a bit of a handful and he already doesn't really like Ciel. Seriously girl, use your head.

"Oh no."

She finally realized what she'd done and that she was going to have to give the letter to the Earl. She couldn't simply just not give it to him that would practically be treason against the crown since it came from the Queen.

Well this shithead is in deep shit, ain't she.

* * *

><p>Augusta peaked out of the room, hoping that the intimidating butler wasn't still lingering.<p>

There was no sign of him. She then proceeded down the hall, trying to remain stealthy and unnoticed. She had remembered seeing the Earl's office as she was led to the wash room by Sebastian and was now going to simply slip these things on his desk.

She hoped she could leave before he found these things and even if he thought that it had been her who placed them there it would have been too late for him to do anything.

This was a seemingly perfect plan to her. The only thing was that she would have to be able to do all of this without being noticed.

She crept down the hall slowly and what she thought was silently. She entered the office and began towards the desk. She began to lay the contents of the torn envelope on the desk when she saw the many papers strewn upon the desk.

It was not ordinarily this messy, but Ciel had gotten a little behind in his work. If only Ciel had known that a nosy little Fiancée was going to visit him this day.

Augusta's curiosity got the best of her and she started to read some of the things that were on his desk.

* * *

><p>Sebastian knew she was in his Master's office, going through his things. He had been standing outside the doorway for quite some time by now. Augusta hadn't even noticed him and his form was quite obvious.<p>

He also knew that all the secrets she would uncover there weren't secrets at all. Nothing she found in those documents would be harmful to the Earl, but they would arise a small bit of suspicion.

Sebastian shifted his weight slightly and the floor creaked. Augusta was alerted by his presence and her eyes were wide as she looked upon him.

She was frozen in place and her face was red and heated.

"I see you have discovered my Master's office….and his documents." Sebastian then saw a few new papers on the desk, " and you seem to have intercepted his letters as well. I must say, none of this seems to be lady like at all."

"I'm sorry, so very sorry. Please forgive me and please do not tell the Earl or anyone else." Augusta's head was hung low and began towards the door but was intercepted by Sebastian.

Her head bumped his shoulder and she looked up at him. He had a devilish smile upon his face.

Her face turned red and heat radiated from her, she had never been in such a position with an attractive man before. She hated herself for feeling such a thing at this time and for such a person but she was just a 15 year old girl.

Her heart was young and could be won over by a few sweet nothings whispered to her. She was naïve and unable to control who she wanted and would be tricked by.

Sebastian knew all of this by the look on her face when she raised her head to look at him. She was vulnerable and seemingly willing to be used if she got a few sweet words or actions out of it. People of that nature were like dogs, fully willing to be controlled if they got some form of praise for doing so, and Sebastian's opinion of dogs was not high.

"I promise not to breathe a word, but only if you tell me everything you know."

You both are liars.

His smile broke her and she looked away from him and at the floor, hoping she could escape the whole situation just by this simple gesture.

Sebastian fingers grasped her chin and pulled her back to his gaze. She was no longer unsure and told her all of her actions and even about the letter.

We both know that Sebastian squealed like a little piggy when Augusta left. Like seriously bitch, don't trust him. Man, this OC fucking Foolish.


End file.
